KleinSevies Tagebuch
by Isi Fenice
Summary: Warum ist Snape nur so gemein zu Harry? Ganz einfach, er war als Kind schon scheiße... Snape als Kleinkind: brilliant, zum Knuddeln... eine PLAGE!
1. Ein richtiges AK

Vorbemerkung:  
  
Warum nur ist Severus Snape eigentlich so fies zu Harry? Die Antwort ist ebenso einfach wie verblüffend: Er kann nicht anderes. Er war als Kind schon scheiße...  
  
Und das schönste daran: So mögen wir ihn!  
  
Hier also unsere Version von Klein-Sevies Kindheit.  
  
Romi und Isi  
  
(wer welches Kapitel verfasst hat, wird nicht verraten *gg* Aber ist selbstverständlich eh von Sevie höchstpersönlich...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Der 13 November 1962  
  
Meine Eltern. Mortischa und irgendein Kerl den ich nie sehen werde. Und im Ernst? Wer will schon von irgendeinem Typen gemaßregelt werden, der stärker ist als man selbst. Eine Mutter haben ist gut, schließlich braucht man jemand der einen, der den Dreck hinterher räumt. Aber auch sie wird mich nicht lange aushalten können. Tja, lag es vielleicht daran, dass ich das Essen immer in ihr Pferdegesicht matschte? Aber Mann! Was soll das? Ich bin ein Baby, verdammt niedlich, ich darf gemein sein! Aber lassen wir das und fangen am Anfang an. Ich greife zu weit vor. Eigentlich gibt es mich noch gar nicht.  
  
Später Abend: genau da wurde ich geboren, am 13 November 1962 um 23 Uhr 45. Meine behämmerte Alte schaffte es nicht mehr ins Krankenhaus, und so hat ein besoffener alter Quacksalber aus dem Pub um die Ecke den Geburtshelfer gespielt. Jedenfalls bin ich auf die Welt gekommen, als in den Kirchturm des Dorfes der Blitz einschlug. Ein Böses Omen? Tja wer weiß. Jedenfalls hab ich keinen Ton gesagt, als ich endlich aus dieser Schleimlache raus war. Warum auch? Ich konnte mein Leben jetzt schon nicht leiden, es war schmierig da drinnen und draußen so ein hässlicher Typ mit Dreck im Gesicht. Vielleicht war es auch ein Bart. Keinen Schimmer. Also blieb ich still und warf einen stummen Blick in die Runde. Der Alk dachte wohl, ich lebe nicht. Er drehte mich um und schlug mir auf meinen Arsch. Frechheit! Das darf niemand ohne meinen eigenen Willen. Also konnte ich das erste Mal beweisen, wie weit ich schon in diesen Schnullerleben war. Ich biss ihm eine Fingerkuppe ab! Huldigt meinem Intellekt!  
  
Der erste Tag: Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich ein Säugling bin, der nicht schreiben kann, so gab ich mir doch schon mal Mühe, objektiv zu berichten. Und jetzt fasse ich mich kurz. Das Essen scheiße. Ich meine, da kommt meine Alte doch glatt mit ihrer Brust an! Was soll ich an den an ihren verschrumpelten Dingern nuckeln? Ich hab mich geweigert, sie hat geweint. Dann schlafen, ständig schlafen. Ich kann nur sagen dass ein Babyleben langweilig ist. Man kann nur warten, auf die Dinge die da noch kommen werden. Aber, ist es nicht schön, bald ein BÖÖÖSER Junge zu werden?  
  
Gez. Klein Sevi der 14 November 1962  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
19. Juni 1966  
  
Was soll ich weiter von meinen Babyjahren berichten? Nichts machen zu können ist einfach langweilig, und ich warte nur darauf, endlich groß zu sein, um meine Mutter besser tyrannisieren zu können. Sie weiß nicht, worauf sie sich mit mir eingelassen hat, ich sehe ja so niedlich aus, mit dem flaumigen schwarzen Haar (das wird nicht lange so bleiben, die Familie meiner Mutter hat eine Neigung zu fettigem Haar) und den ebenso schwarzen großen Augen. Ihrer Meinung nach bin ich ein Goldjunge, und weil ich in verschiedener Hinsicht auf sie angewiesen bin, lasse ich sie in dem Glauben. Aber diese Langeweile! Wenn sie gute Laune hat, singt sie mir vor, um mich zu beruhigen. Das sollte sie besser lassen. Als Hobbypsychologe bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass ein Großteil meiner späteren Aggressionen auf das ohrenbetäubende Geplärre meiner Alten zurückzuführen sein werden. Aber abgesehen davon kann ich versichern, meine Kindheit ist durchaus glücklich. Und jetzt komme ich endlich in den Kindergarten!!!  
  
Meine Mutter will nicht, dass ich in den Kindergarten gehe, denn dort komme ich auch mit Schlammblütern in Kontakt. (Auch wenn mein Vater ein Arsch war und meine Mutter sitzengelassen hat, legt sie doch viel Wert darauf zu betonen, dass ich ein reinblütiger Zauberer bin.) Aber was soll sie machen. Sie muss arbeiten gehen und ich muss irgendwo bleiben.  
  
Der Kindergarten ist toll. Besonders die "Magische Früherziehung" finde ich toll, meine Gruppenkollegen wollen immer bloß spielen, aber mir macht es am meisten Spaß, wenn ich mit dem "Mini-Potionsmaster-Set" spielen darf. Da kann man Tränke zusammenpanschen, die dann schön blubbern und die Farbe wechseln. Ich fänd's ja toll, wenn die auch wirklich funktionieren würden, aber da muss ich mich wohl noch ein wenig gedulden. Wenn ich mich langweile, ziehe ich Mary-Sue an den Haaren, das macht Laune, wenn sie dann heulend zu Madame Cane rennt. Mary-Sue ist sowieso total doof. Ich glaube, die hält sich für was besseres, weil sie so hübsch ist. Naja, wenn ich das nächste Mal einen kleinen Trank mixe, werde ich ihr vielleicht ihren Zopf abfackeln. Da freue ich mich schon drauf!  
  
Dann ist da noch so ein anderer Junge. Seinen Namen habe ich vergessen, aber ich kann ihn nicht leiden. Hauen darf ich ihn nicht, er trägt eine Brille. Der ist auch ziemlich überheblich, finde ich. Manchmal verzieht er sich mit Mary-Sue in die Puppenecke. Ich glaube, da spielen sie Onkel Doktor. Hm, wenn ich das das nächste Mal beobachte, dann werde ich sie stören gehen.  
  
So, meine Alte ruft mich zum Essen, ich muss aufhören zu schreiben, sonst merkt sie was. Bis später.  
  
Euer Sevi 


	2. Stress im Kiga & Allein in der Winkelgas...

Soo... Knebelverträge der Art Wenn-du-nix-riwju-wir-nix-schreibe-weiter wird es bei uns nicht geben!  
  
Dieses wahre und schockierende Dokument der Öffentlichkeit näherzubringen ist uns ein inneres Herzensbedürfnis und nichts kann uns davon abhalten.  
  
Romi und Isi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
20. Juni 1966  
  
Zu allererst solltet ihr euch eins merken! Vergesst eure niedlichen Vorstellungen vom meinem tragischen Ich. ("Er ist geschlagen und misshandelt worden!") Schlagt euch diesen Unsinn aus dem Kopf! Ich bin kein misshandeltes Kind, ICH misshandle.  
  
Nun zum täglichen Ablauf. Da ich mich immer übergeben hab, wenn meine Alte mir was vorsang, hat die sich doch tatsächlich Verstärkung geholt. (In Form von meiner Tante) Stichwort: Dick, Klamotten aus der Altkleidersammlung und ein Geschenk in Form von einem selbstbauenden Zauber-Lego-Kasten. Schlimm genug! Schließlich gebe ich mich als erfahrener Hobbypsychologe nicht mit so einem Kinderkram ab. Hinzu kommt, dass sie denkt, ich wäre ein Hund, oder so was ähnliches. Es fällt mir schwer, es zu Papier zu bringen. Ich warne euch, der blanke Horror!  
  
Ich wach also an diesem Tag auf und sehe meine Tante über mir. Der Schreck war groß genug, aber dann fängt sie an zu reden. "Ach, da ist ja der süße kleine Sevilie. So ein hübscher Bengel! Ja, wo ist die Tante? Ja, hier ist sie! Ja, du kleiner Schlingel, du! Du Süßer du!" (Autor könnte seitenweise so fortfahren, aber ist vor Entsetzen gelähmt.)  
  
Ich bin niedlich, ich gebe es zu! Ich sehe mich gern an im Spiegel! Diese schwarzen abgrundtiefen Augen! Dieses Gesicht wie aus frischem Porzellan! Dieses seidig glänzende flaumige Haar. Hey!? Schreib ich hier oder irgend so ein beknackter Fan von mir? Entschuldige, ich höre auf  
  
Nun, mit schlechter Laune geht's wieder ab in den Kindergarten. Ich bin in guter Stimmung für gemeine Taten! Im Kindergarten war es so langweilig, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als Mary-Sue zu ärgern (wollte ihr doch so gern den niedlichen Zopf abfackeln). Also hab ich den kleinen Bunsenbrenner aus dem Mini-Potionsmaster-Set des Kindergartens geklaut. Mit der brennenden Flamme von dem Ding hab ich Mary-Sue verfolgt. Gott, was die für Schiss hatte! Da wollte ich ihr nur den Zopf abfackeln und ich wäre nicht Severus Snape wenn ich das nicht auch geschafft hätte. Am Ende meiner glorreichen Tat schrie sie also nur noch: "Hilfe ich brenne! Hilfe ich brenne!" Hach, das war schön! Madame Cane musste sie mit den Kopf ins leicht gelbe Wasser unseres Planschbeckens stecken, sonst wäre sie ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen. Als Strafe hat sie mir dann aufgegeben, eintausendmal: "Ich bin ein Böser Junge!" an die Tafel zu schreiben. Das wird sie mir büßen.  
  
Der Junge mit der Brille hasst mich, seit ich versucht habe, seine kleine Freundin anzuzünden. Ich habe einen ersten Feind! Er wird der nächste sein, der etwas abbekommt. Aber zuvor muss ich wieder nach Hause. Das wird schlimm, meine Mutter wird weinen, nachdem sie erfahren hat, was ich getan habe. Egal, Hauptsache meine Tante redet nicht wieder so mit mir. Ich bin kein Hund!  
  
Bevor ich ins Bettchen bin, hab ich noch mal in den Spiegel geschaut und musste feststellen, dass mein süßes flaumiges schwarzes Haar einen leicht fettigen Eindruck macht. Bin mal gespannt was Mutter zu meiner Tat sagen wird. Nun soll es das aber gewesen sein. Im Großen und Ganzen ein schöner Tag. Tschau für heute,  
  
Euer Sevie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sevi allein in der Winkelgasse  
  
Leute, was für eine Woche!  
  
Der Vorfall mit Mary-Sues Zopf hat Folgen gehabt. Kaum hatte meine Alte mich abgeholt, war auch schon der Heuler von Madame Cane da.  
  
"WO KOMMEN WIR DENN DA HIN... EINFACH ANDERE KINDER ANZÜNDEN... DASS EINS KLAR IST: SEVERUS BRAUCHT DIE GANZE WOCHE NICHT MEHR ZU KOMMEN!"  
  
Nicht, dass mich das jetzt besonders gestört hätte. Eigentlich ist der Kindergarten total langweilig. Aber ich hatte mir doch vorgenommen, Mary- Sue und den Deppen mit der Brille in der Puppenecke zu überraschen, wenn er ihr seinen Zauberstab zeigen will...  
  
Meine Mutter hat voll rumgeheult, hat sich gefragt, warum ich ihr so etwas antue, sie hat doch immer gedacht, ich bin ein so lieber kleiner Junge. Ich habe ihr erklärt, es war ein Unfall, aber in den Kindergarten darf ich die ganze Woche nicht.  
  
Weil meine Alte arbeiten muss, hat meine bekloppte Tante tagsüber die Erziehung übernommen. Konkret bedeutet das, sie will mir "Manieren beibringen".  
  
"Sevili, sag immer brav "bitte" und "danke", hörst du?"  
  
"Immerbravbitteunddanke!"  
  
Will die mir das Sprechen beibringen oder was? Vor zwei Jahren hieß das noch "Sag mal Mama!"  
  
Beim Essen will sie mir beibringen, mit Messer und Gabel umzugehen, aber das kann ich doch schon lange. Nichts macht mir mehr Spaß, als genüsslich ein Stück Fleisch zu malträtieren. Naja, außer vielleicht, Mary-Sue zu malträtieren.  
  
Als der Tante richtig schlecht war vom Zusehen, hat sie mir den Teller einfach weggenommen. Hat mich brutal an der Hand gepackt und zum Einkaufen in die Winkelgasse mitgeschleppt. Leute, ich sag's Euch, das war ein Erlebnis!!!  
  
Als erstes walzte sie direkt zu Madam Malkins Bekleidungsgeschäft. Hatte wohl die absurde Hoffnung, dort eine Robe zu finden, die nicht aus allen Nähten platzt, sobald sie sie auch nur ansieht. Im Schaufenster hing ein abenteuerliches rosafarbenes Monstrum, in das sie augenblicklich vernarrt war. Die Größe... nun ja, die Größe, die würde sich vielleicht magisch verändern lassen, was weiß ich. Ohne auch nur einen Blick auf mich zu werfen, verschwand sie im Laden, und ich war frei!  
  
Wohin zuerst? Buchläden und Eulenkaufhäuser, Quidditchzentren und Zauberstabfabrikanten von allen Seiten, mich aber zog es, da ich all dies noch nicht brauchte, geradewegs zu Florean Fortescues Icecream Parlour. Nein, Geld hatte ich keines bei mir, aber ich vertraute auf meine Niedlichkeit, stellte mich vor die Verkaufstheke und verdrückte ein paar Tränchen. Und wie erwartet kam eine alte Hexe, sah mich und entwickelte angesichts meiner unglaublichen Niedlichkeit Muttergefühle. (Anm: Das funktioniert immer, Leute, probiert es mal aus!)  
  
"Na mein Kleiner, hast du dich verlaufen? Wo ist denn deine Mami?"  
  
Ich antwortete nicht, sondern ließ weiter ein paar Tränen meine Wangen herunterkullern, schluchzte herzzerreißend und deutete auf die ausgestellten Eiskremsorten.  
  
"Will deine Mami dir kein Eis kaufen? Was möchtest du denn für eins?"  
  
Jetzt bloß nicht die Kontrolle verlieren! Noch immer schluchzend deutete ich auf "Kürbis" und auf "Zitronensorbet", ließ die Alte das Eis bezahlen und machte mich, bevor sie mich noch weiter nach meiner Mami ausfragen konnte, aus dem Staub.  
  
An der Ecke zur Nockturngasse setzte ich mich auf einen Stein, schleckte mein Eis und stellte den vorbeihastenden Zauberern Beinchen. Zu schön, wenn sie stolperten und dann nur ein unschuldiges, verheultes Bübchen sahen. Als ich mein Eis aufgegessen hatte, begann ich mit meiner Strategie von vorne, und wieder hatte ich Glück!  
  
Diesmal schlenderte ich eisschleckend an Eeyloops Owl Emporium vorbei und schaffte es, ein paar der ausgestellten Käfige zu öffnen. Was für ein Chaos in der Winkelgasse, als alle versuchten, die entwischten Viecher wieder einzufangen...  
  
Am Ende des Tages hatte ich es geschafft, sämtliche von Florean Fortescues Eiskremsorten zu probieren, aber ich hatte auch furchtbare Bauchschmerzen. Langsam, so fand ich, könnte die Tante mal nach mir suchen und mich nach Hause bringen, aber von ihr war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. Bei Ladenschluss war sie immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, und als es immer leerer wurde, sah ich ein, dass sie mich wohl vergessen haben musste. Jedes andere blöde Kind hätte wohl zu flennen angefangen, ich aber überlegte kühl und berechnend, wie es sich gehört, wie man das beste aus der Situation machen könnte. Irgendwo müsste ich die Nacht verbringen, das war mir klar. Der einzige Laden aber, der noch geöffnet hatte, war der "Tropfende Kessel". Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und schlüpfte hinein. Und auf den ersten Blick war mir klar: Hier würde ich eine spannende Nacht erleben... 


	3. Ein Abend im Tropfenden Kessel

Tataaaa... hier kommt das mit Spannung erwartete nächste Kapitel der Untaten Klein-Sevies!  
  
Wer hätte gedacht, was für Folgen die haben können... uii uii uii...  
  
Außerdem bedanken wir uns für die zahlreichen Reviews!!! *ganzdollefreu*  
  
Romi und Isi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ein Abend im Tropfenden Kessel  
  
oder:  
  
Wie ich einen Loser dazu brachte, seinen Job zu verlieren, der daraufhin größenwahnsinnig wurde und sich in ungeahnte Höhen aufschwang...  
  
(Das versteht ihr nicht? Na, ich auch noch nicht, aber das liegt ja noch in der Zukunft. Nur die Vernunft bleibt auf der Strecke. Aber das tut sie ja schon immer. Ähhh ja, ich sollte nun anfangen.)  
  
Ich knallte mich also hinter die Bar und wollte automatisch ein harten klaren bestellen, als mir wieder einfiel, dass ich noch ein Kleinkind bin! Da hilft wohl auch kein süßer Knuddelblick. Kein Erwachsener gibt einem Milchgesicht wie mir Alkohol. Heullll!  
  
Also was tun? Dein Bauch voller Eis, und Alk gibt es für dich nicht. Was also hier tun? Na Chaos stiften, ganz klar! Glücklicherweise hatte ich ein Gläschen voll Brettiepulver dabei. (Ein Mittel, das jeder freche kleine Junge dabei haben sollte. Das ist schon fast Gesetz) Das vermischt mit etwas abgestandenem Wasser ergibt ein äußerst wirksames Brechmittel! Ja !! Ich bin gut. Und schon jetzt ein Zaubertrank-Genie. (Selbstlob kann auch im Kleinkindalter nicht schaden!) Also machte ich mich auf in Richtung Klo. Ich den muffigen Raum (man könnte ihn sofort als schmutzigstes Klo Englands bezeichnen) hockte ein kleiner dürrer Mann, der gerade ein Waschbecken polierte. (Wusste nicht, dass es in der Zauberwelt noch Kloputzer gab, liebes Tagebuch) Der lange schwarze Umhang, den er anhatte, reichte bis auf dem feuchten Boden herab. Irgendwie wirkte er wie der Burns aus den Simpsons, nur war der hier noch jung. (Wie komme ich jetzt da rauf?) Jedenfalls schob er sich gerade ein paar schwarze Pillen in den Mund und drehte sich dann rasch zu mir um. Mann, hatte der rote Augen! Wie ein Karnickel, nur röter. (Nicht, dass ich Angst hatte! Nein !!!)  
  
"Wow, ein echter Abhängiger!" entfuhr es mir.  
  
"Unsinn! Das sind Vitaminpillen, Kleiner!" schniefte die Gestalt. "Wenn du hier pinkeln willst, dann macht das ein Sickel."  
  
"Sie sind die Kloputze hier?"  
  
Die schwarze Gestalt zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na und? Viele Genies haben mal als Kloputzer angefangen."  
  
Da konnte ich nur mit dem Schultern zucken. (Ich bin ein Genie und habe schon vor meiner Geburt damit angefangen! Kloputzer werde ich sicher nie werden! Genauso, wie ich nie Lehrer werde. Beide Berufe sind sich ähnlich. Man muss sich bei beidem mit stinkendem Auswurf beschäftigen. Das ist hart, aber sicher! Nie Lehrer und nie Putze, oder ich wäre kein Snape! Ist doch so, liebes Tagebuch)  
  
"Ich habe kein Geld." Sagte ich der Putze.  
  
"Das habe ich erwartet. Na schön, dann wirst du eben da raus gehen und jemanden einen gemeinen Streich spielen. Mach das, und ich vergesse den einen Sickel," antwortete er und ich musste grinsen. Gedankenübertragung!  
  
"Das hatte ich so wie so vor. Ich werde das Brettiepulver hier mit Wasser vermischen das ergibt ein erstklassiges Brechmittel."  
  
Der Putzmann schien sich diebisch zu freuen. "Nicht schlecht, Kleiner, du bist ein Zauberer ganz nach meinen Geschmack. Wenn du mal nicht weißt wohin, dann melde dich bei mir."  
  
Und er reichte mir seine Visitenkarte!!!! Ich nahm sie in meine kleinen Patschhändchen. (Und was glaubt ihr was das für eine komische Karte war!)  
  
"Du-weißt-schon-wer - Die Sekte fürs böse. Wir werden die Welt beherrschen! Bisher nur ein Mitglied. Melde dich!"  
  
stand drauf. Darunter leuchtete ein grüner Schmetterling.  
  
Mir kam das ganze äußerst lächerlich vor. "Ein Schmetterling? Da müsste doch eher was Unheimliches hin. Ein Totenkopf mit einer Schlange vielleicht?"  
  
"Hey, gute Idee!" grunzte nun der Kiffer und schnappte sich einen Wischmopp, um gleich darauf wie ein Besessener den Boden zu wischen.  
  
Nun ich denke, damit war unser Gespräch beendet. Ich füllte mein Fläschchen mit Wasser und machte mich dann schleunigst aus dem Staub. Ich meine, dieser Typ war doch nicht mehr ganz Richtig im Kopf! So ein Loser! Aus dem wird nie was, liebes Tagebuch!!  
  
Klein wie ich war, bemerkte mich niemand, als ich zwischen den Töpfen umherhuschte, die sich selbst umrührten. Mit einem Schwenk war der Inhalt der Flasche im Suppentopf und ich hatte den Tatort wieder verlassen. Die Minuten vergingen und ich brauchte nicht lange zu warten bis der erst Gast anfing zu kotzen. Wirklich lustig. Vor allem, als dann so gut wie jeder anfing zu kotzen.  
  
Der Wirt schien der Verzweiflung nahe.  
  
Nun denn, liebes Tagebuch, ich habe die Nacht im nun mehr leeren Tropfenden Kessel verbracht. Der Pub wurde daraufhin vorübergehend geschlossen. Sämtliche Mitarbeiter wurden entlassen. Ich frage mich, was nun dieser Kloputzer macht. Dem hatte seine Arbeit doch so gut gefallen! Nun, seine Visitenkarte werde ich auf alle Fälle aufheben. Wer weiß, vielleicht gründet dieser Trottel wirklich irgendeine Sekte, da er nun arbeitslos ist, wer weiß?  
  
Nun, jedenfalls ein schöner Tag. An dem ich nichts Schlimmes angerichtet habe. Ich meine, ein paar Leute zum Kotzen bringen und ein Pub an den Rande des Ruins treiben ist doch nicht schlimm. Und sonst habe ich nichts gemacht! Oder doch? 


	4. Der Morgen danach

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Morgen danach  
  
*würg*  
  
Was für eine Nacht!  
  
Als ich unter einem Stuhl im hastig verlassenen "Tropfenden Kessel" aufwachte, war mir so schlecht, als hätte ich persönlich einen großen Schluck vom Brettiepulver-Brechmittel eingenommen.  
  
Ich wankte zum Klo, an dem ich noch vor einigen Stunden dem Spacko mit den roten Augen erklärt hatte, was wirklich unheimlich ist. Alles blitzte und blinkte, offenbar hatte er noch versucht, durch besonders gute Arbeit seine Entlassung abzuwenden - wenn auch vergeblich. Ich überlegte einen Moment, ob er mir leid tun sollte, entschied dann aber, dass nein. Soweit kommt das noch, Leute, dass ich Mitleid mit anderen empfinde.  
  
Ich wollte gerade neben eines der Waschbecken kotzen, als mein Blick in den Spiegel fiel, und es mir schlagartig besser ging.  
  
Ich bin ein Snape, und ein Snape kotzt nicht!  
  
Also streckte ich mich, fuhr mir mit den Fingern durch das inzwischen schon ziemlich fettige Haar und beschloss, mir in der Winkelgasse ein deftiges Frühstück zu besorgen. Doch zunächst musste ich feststellen, dass sämtliche Türen der Kneipe verriegelt waren.  
  
Verdammt - war der Türentriegelungsspruch in "Magische Früherziehung" schon drangekommen oder nicht? Sicher nicht - ich frage mich, welche Mutter noch ruhig schlafen kann, wenn sie weiß, ihr Sprössling könnte jederzeit abhauen. Meine sicher nicht.  
  
Verdammt, Sevi, du hast den Spruch schon mal irgendwo gehört... erinnere dich!  
  
al...  
  
allora...  
  
allohol... nee, das war was anderes  
  
ARGHHHH!!!!!  
  
ICH WILL HIER RAUS!  
  
Vermutlich hätte ich noch den ganzen Tag verzweifelt an der Tür gerüttelt, wenn sie nicht plötzlich aufgegangen wäre und der Besitzer zusammen mit einem Mitarbeiter des magischen Ordnungsamtes hereingekommen wäre, um noch einmal die Zustände zu überprüfen.  
  
Unbemerkt gelang es mir, in den Hinterhof mit den Mülltonnen zu schlüpfen. Doch wieder zu früh gefreut. Der Eingang zur Winkelgasse hatte sich schon längst wieder geschlossen, und an die Steine, die man berühren musste, kam ich noch nicht heran.  
  
Leute, geht es euch auch so wie mir? Angesichts meines Intellekts und meiner geistigen Größe vergesse ich immer wieder, dass ich eigentlich erst dreieinhalb Jahre alt bin. Schrecklich, nicht wahr? Ich meine, mit den Fähigkeiten, die ich zur Zeit aufweise, könnte ich durchaus zu einem der gefürchtetsten Zauberer dieses Jahrhunderts werden. Wie soll das erst werden, wenn ich groß bin?  
  
*räusper*  
  
Also wo war ich?  
  
Ziemlich planlos stand ich also zwanzig Minuten zwischen den Mülltonnen herum, bis mich die Erkenntnis plötzlich ziemlich unvermittelt traf.  
  
*grübel*  
  
*streicht den ganzen vorletzten Absatz*  
  
Ich war zwar noch ziemlich klein, so dass ich nicht sofort an die Steine herankam, um den Eingang zur Winkelgasse freizulegen. Aber ich hochintelligentes Kind hatte natürlich keine Mühe, zu einer Lösung zu gelangen. Kurzerhand kletterte ich auf die Mülltonnen und konnte so problemlos die Steine berühren. Wenig später stand ich in der Winkelgasse, in der schon zu dieser frühen Stunde reger Betrieb herrschte.  
  
"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Oh mein Gott... Mutter und Tante auf einmal... in Tränen aufgelöst... kann ich gar nicht verstehen. Ich an ihrer Stelle wäre doch froh, wenn ich Ätzkind endlich verschwunden wäre.  
  
"Sevili, wo warst du???"  
  
"Was glaubst du, was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben?"  
  
"Ich dachte schon, du wärst entführt worden!"  
  
"Gut, dass du wieder da bist, mein Kleiner!"  
  
"Mein Sevi-Schnuckiputzileinchen!"  
  
"Mach das niiiiie wieder!"  
  
*schluchz* *heul* *schnief*  
  
Einfach heulen lassen, die beiden, und auf Durchzug schalten.  
  
Und da sah ich plötzlich Mary-Sue mit ihrer Mum. Das heißt, zuerst hörte ich sie - und zwar schluchzen. "Ihihich wihihill aber...."  
  
"Sei still Kind, du hast gerade erst die Zauberbarbie bekommen!"  
  
Was ich aus dem herzzerreißenden und mit spitzen Schreien durchsetzten Schluchzen schließlich entnehmen konnte, war, dass Mary-Sue bei "Tony's tempting Toyshop" eine Zauberpuppe mit sämtlichen lebensechten Funktionen entdeckt hatte und unbedingt haben wollte.  
  
Mädchen!!!  
  
Ich sollte schnellstmöglich dafür sorgen, überhaupt nicht mehr in den Kindergarten zu müssen. Dieses primitive Niveau dort hemmt mich eindeutig in meiner kreativen Entwicklung... 


	5. Genies auf dem Weg zum Ruhm

Da Isi gemeinerweise (nicht umsonst will sie auch einen gemeinen Snape!!!) morgen ins Land von Sonne, Pizza und Spaghetti abhaut, wird es für die nächsten 4 Wochen kein update von Klein-Sevies Tagebuch geben :-(

Hoffentlich bleibt ihr uns trotzdem gewogen, wenn es anschließend mit neuer Energie *gg* und frischen Ideen weitergeht.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

7. Genies auf dem Weg zum Ruhm

(oder: Lesen und Schreiben lernen, wenn man eigentlich über Immatrikulation diskutieren will. Was das ist? Wisst ihr nicht, ihr Kleingeister, ihr! Na, wenn Studenten in eine bestimmte Fachrichtung aufgenommen werden…war doch gar nicht schwer, oder?.....nehme ich das jetzt als Überschrift oder nicht?)

Kleine Knirpse, die Zaubern können, kommen in der Regel mit 6 in die Grundschule. Ich kam mit 4 dorthin. Wie? Nun gut, ich werde es euch Flachlatschern erklären. Kurz und bündig, damit ihr es versteht.

Es kam ein Tag im Kindergarten, da der Direktor der „Bölckstoff Grundschule" seinen Knirps persönlich da abholte. Ich war gerade dabei, ein Gebräu gegen Krebs, Aids, Leukämie, Alzheimer und jegliche andere (bisher) unheilbarer Krankheit zu erfinden. Ich studierte meine Berechnungen in meinen Bussi-Bär Malheft, als dieser Spinner kam und sich das verblüfft ansah. 

Ich fand, es wäre zu unrealistisch, die Wahrheit zu sagen, also gackerte ich ganz schüchtern: „Schokopudding! Den mag ich so gerne! Und meine Mama hat keine Ahnung vom Kochen! Das ist ein Rezept, das geht ganz ohne Milch! Die mag ich nämlich gar nicht. Da ich Vegetarier bin!" (Das stimmt wirklich, ich esse nichts, was nicht mehr Verstand hat um sich aus seiner eigenen Scheiße zu erheben - vom Eis einmal abgesehen, so genau nehme ich es nicht.)

Der Direktor fand das außergewöhnlich, also schnappte er mich und schnipp! Ich brauchte den nächsten Tag nicht zurück in den Kindergarten. Nein!!!!! Am nächsten Tag durfte ich in die Grundschule. Meine Mutter und die Tante waren so stolz!

Also wurde im Express meine Einschulungsfeier vorbereitet. Meine Tante war so frei, ein paar Nachbarkinder einzuladen. Ich hasste sie alle, besonders diesen brillentragenden Idioten, der immer an Mary-Sue rumgefummelt hatte.

Gut, ich würde ihn so schnell nicht wiedersehen. Es war also Zeit für einen Abschiedsgruß. Meine Zuckertüte füllte ich mit Sprengstoff (selbst hergestellt, versteht sich) und schenkte sie dem Brillenträger als freundschaftliche Geste. Dann ging ich schleunigst in Deckung und beobachtete sicher hinter dem Sofa, wie der Gute die Zuckertüte langsam öffnete. Der Knall war lauter als jeder Pistolenschuss, und der Gute lag mit rauchendem Kopf wie tot am Boden. Jetzt braucht er eine neue Brille und vielleicht auch ein neues Gesicht! *gröööhl*

Gott, war das lustig!!! Dieser Unfall wird ihm immer in Erinnerung bleiben, da er seitdem eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn hat….ähm entschuldigt, vergesst das, ich verwechsle hier jemanden (bin zu früh dran...). Nein, er wird keine bleibenden Schäden davon tragen. Auch keine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. (Wie komm ich auf so einen Dreck? Narben in Form eines Blitzes…wer kommt denn auf so eine bescheuerte Idee? Ist doch voll unrealistisch!) Das Ganze wurde als Unfall zur Seite geschoben und ich machte mich den nächsten Tag auf in die Grundschule. (Das Glück ist immer mit mir!)

Das erste was geil war: Ich durfte mit dem Bus fahren. An sich nichts Prickelndes, außer eben, dass die Gäste im fahrenden Ritter immer aus dem „Club der Sitzpisser" zu kommen schienen. (Entschuldigt mein Mundwerk!)

Schon bei meiner ersten Fahrt traf ich den ehemaligen Kloputzer aus dem Tropfenden Kessel wieder. Er hatte sich ein Schild umgehängt: „Suche Arbeit! Mache alles! Auch Umsonst!" Wie kann man nur so tief sinken, liebes Tagebuch! 

Er saß mit seiner alten verlausten Kutte da und schien zu schlafen. Gott, der stank nach Alkohol und dem Zeug das er kiffte. (Nicht, dass ich wüsste, wie so was riecht! Natürlich nicht!)

Ich schlich mich an ihn heran und klebte ihm ein Schild auf den Rücken. Vorher hatte ich drauf gekritzelt: „Ich bin ein Toter - Esser. Folgt einfach dem Geruch!" Eine innere Eingebung hat mich dazu gebracht, dies zu schreiben.( Und es passt ja!) Nun… jedenfalls rennt er nun mit diesem Schild auf dem Rücken durch die Kante. So bekommt er nie Arbeit. Mann bin ich gut! 

Nun aber zu meiner ersten Schulstunde. Alle starrten mich an. Alle waren so viel größer als ich. Eben keine Babys mehr sondern schon Kleinkinder.(Aber ich war nicht nervös! Angst haben nur jene, die keine Courage haben) 

Klein-Sevie hob also den Kopf in den Himmel und setzte sich an den Tisch ganz außen. Direkt neben einer süßen kleinen Puppe, die schon fast aussah wie eine Barbie. (Da frag ich mich doch, ob sie Unterwäsche trägt…ähm wie komme ich auf so was? Sorry.)

Nun trat der Lehrer ein. (Stellt euch eine Mischung aus Marcel Reich-Ranicki und Thomas Gottschalk vor und ihr habt es!) Nun er fing irgendwas an zu faseln von einem ABC, jedenfalls redete er so lange, bis ich ihn unterbrach. „Können wir den Scheiß nicht weglassen und gleich die unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen?" 

Der Gute dachte, ich mache einen Scherz! Er lachte nur und überging mich einfach. So was von einem Scheiß Typ! Nichts für Genies wie mich. Werde mich wohl erst im Mannesalter immatrikulieren können. 

(Was muss man tun, um als Mann zu gelten? Werde mal meine bescheuerte Tante fragen. Wird Zeit, dass ich als Mann gelte, ist nämlich blöd, immer nur als kleiner Schnuller gesehen zu werden! Aber mir scheint, ich bin frühreif. Werde mich wohl noch gedulden müssen)

Nun, jedenfalls passierte sonst nichts weiter. Was soll auch werden? War ja mein erster Tag auf der Grundschule. Zu Weiteren komme ich noch. Nun fahr ich erst mal heim und werde wohl damit beginnen, mir die unverzeihlichen Flüche selbst beizubringen. 

P.S. Eins gibt es noch, auf der Fahrt nach Hause saß der „Ich-suche-Arbeit-Kloputzer" aus dem Tropfenden Kessel wieder im Bus. Er hatte immer noch mein Todesser-Schild auf dem Rücken. (Und natürlich auch sein „Ich-suche-Arbeit-Schild") Hinter ihm saß ein weiterer besoffener Penner wie er, dem schien die Sache mit dem Todesser zu gefallen. Jedenfalls fragte er sofort, ob er „auch einer werden könnte." Komische Leute gibt es, liebes Tagebuch. Vielleicht hat der Kloputzer dadurch sein erstes Mitglied in seinem komischen Club bekommen. Das darf ich Mutter nicht erzählen, die lässt mich sonst nie wieder mit dem Bus fahren. 

Ich freu mich jetzt schon auf meine nächste Busfahrt !!!

Winke winke, für heut! Euer Sevie


	6. Unter Muggeln

Hey, wir sinds mal wieder, Romi und Isi, und nach langer Abwesenheit wird hier mal wieder upgedatet. Klein-Sevie ist ätzend wie immer... 

Viel Vergnügen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Unter Muggeln 

Oder: der Grundstein für eine erfolgreiche Karriere als Mädchenschwarm, leider ungewollt

Leute, ihr seid doch sicher auch alle mal zur Schule gegangen, oder? Hattet ihr auch hin und wieder das Gefühl, dass die Schule Euch nichts bringt, dass die Lehrer ungerecht und die Mitschüler doof sind und dass ihr lieber heute als morgen die ganze Sache schmeißen wollt? Jetzt guckt nicht flötend in der Gegend herum, meine unvergleichliche Menschenkenntnis sagt mir unmissverständlich, dass es euch in laaaangen, ööööden Jahren voll von Lehrer-Tyrannei und Schüler-Terror genauso gegangen ist. 

Ich sehe schon, wie ihr wissend und vielsagend mit dem Kopf nickt: „Natürlich, Sevi hatte eine schwere Kindheit, seine Mitschüler haben ihn terrorisiert, sein Lehrer war so ungerecht..." 

FALSCH!

Herr Gottschalk-Ranicki (sein wirklicher Name ist mir entfallen, sorry) war eine totale Pflaume. Ich hatte so gehofft, von ihm all das zu lernen, was ein Wunderkind im Alter von 4 Jahren können muss, aber schon am zweiten Schultag wurden diese Hoffnungen jäh zerstört. Nicht nur, dass er mir die „Unverzeihlichen" nicht beibringen wollte, er beherrschte sie nicht einmal. 

„Sag mal, wusstest du, dass der Kerl ein Muggel ist?" flüsterte ich dem blondgelockten weiblichen Wesen neben mir zu.

„Ein was?"

„Ein Mug – gel!!! Hörst du schlecht?"

„Was ist ein Muggel?"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ach du Schande! Sollte ich hier... ist das hier etwa... kann denn hier keiner....?

Ich sprang auf und warf dabei meinen Stuhl um. „Wer von Euch kann alles zaubern, Finger hoch!"

Die Klasse begann zu kichern, alle starrten mich an. Der Hampelmann, der sich mein Lehrer nannte,  schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Setz dich wieder hin, Severus, wir haben jetzt Rechnen!"

„Bin ich denn der einzige hier, der zaubern kann?" fragte ich entsetzt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Allein unter Muggeln!

Der Dummbeutel stand auf und kam an meinen Tisch, vor dem er sich niederkniete. „Severus, es ist schön, wenn man so viel Phantasie hat wie du, aber deshalb darfst du nicht die anderen Kinder vom Unterricht abhalten."

„Wie soll ich denn hier was lernen, wenn das alles muggel sind???" brüllte ich los.

„Severus, es reicht!" Die Trantüte packte meine Hand und schleifte mich aus der Klasse, nicht ohne meine Mitschüler vorher ausdrücklich aufgefordert zu haben, keinen Mist zu machen. 

Er klopfte an eine der grünen Türen, die alle gleich aussahen, und schob mich herein. Auf dem Schild konnte ich gerade noch erkennen: „Ruth Calm-Easy, Schulpsychologin"

„Dieser Junge hier ist offensichtlich noch nicht schulreif," berichtete mein Lehrer den Sachverhalt. „Er stört den Unterricht und hat offenbar eine sehr ausgeprägte Phantasie. Er wollte der Klasse weismachen, er könne zaubern. Vielleicht sollten Sie mal einen Blick auf ihn werfen..." Damit verabschiedete er sich. 

Die Psychologin – übrigens eine junge Uniabsolventin mit Hippiekleidern und Rastalocken - versuchte nun in der folgenden Stunde, herauszufinden, was in meiner Entwicklung schief gelaufen sein könnte. Zuerst sollte ich was malen. Sie gab mir ein Blatt und ein paar Buntstifte und forderte mich auf, zu Papier zu bringen, was mir gerade einfiele. 

Mit wenigen aber genialen Strichen skizzierte ich einen kleinen Sevie, der einen Zauberstab auf eine unschwer als Gottschalk-Ranicki zu erkennende Figur richtete. Darüber malte ich mit großen Buchstaben: AVADA KEDAVRA

„Oh, wie schön, das sind also alle Buchstaben, die ihr bisher gelernt habt?" freute sie sich.

„Nein, das ist der Todesfluch!" korrigierte ich diese unwissende Hochstaplerin. Ich fragte mich, ob sie überhaupt studiert hatte... „Das blöde ist nur, dass ich ihn selbst leider noch nicht anwenden kann..."

Sie schien ein wenig geschockt zu sein, fasste sich aber erstaunlich schnell wieder.  „Soso, der Todesfluch... und woher kennst du den, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Nun, jeder Zauberer wird früher oder später mit dem Todesfluch konfrontiert." Gab ich besserwisserisch von mir, „und ich eben früher..."

Man sah ihr förmlich an, wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete. Ich freute mich schon und schrieb mir einen imaginären Punkt gut, als sie sich über den Schreibtisch hin zu mir beugte.

„Nun, Severus, du bist also ein Zauberer?"

„Sag ich doch!"

„Und alle anderen in deiner Klasse nicht?"

„Alles strohdoofe Muggel!"

„Und sie glauben dir nicht, dass du zaubern kannst?"

„Die lachen mich sogar aus, diese Banausen!"

„Tja, Severus, findest du dann nicht auch, dass die anderen Kinder vielleicht besser gar nicht wissen sollten, was du bist? Was hältst du davon, wenn das unser kleines Geheimnis bleibt, hm?" 

Sie zwinkerte mir zu. 

Mannomann, dafür, dass die so schräg aussah, hatte die echt was drauf. Mal nicht verkannt zu werden, hatte etwas äußerst befriedigendes...

„Komm doch morgen noch mal wieder, dann unterhalten wir uns noch ein wenig," schlug sie vor, als ich von meinem Stuhl herunterrutschte und Richtung Tür tappte. Sie notierte sich irgendwas auf einem Zettel. Der Handbewegung nach konnte es „hochintelligent" heißen, vielleicht auch „hyperaktiv", so genau hab ich nicht hingesehen. 

Auf dem Flur vor Miss Calm-Easys Büro wartete meine blonde Banknachbarin auf mich. 

„Wir haben jetzt Schluss, möchtest du mit mir nach Hause gehen, Severus?" 

Ich war in einem außerordentlichen Zwiespalt: Einerseits war sie ja wirklich niedlich, mit ihren Löckchen... andererseits fiel mir wieder ein, wie Jungs im Grundschulalter normalerweise auf das andere Geschlecht zu reagieren haben. Also rief ich: 

„Iiiiiiihhhhh.... Mädchen! Ich geh noch nicht mit nem Mädchen nach Hause!"

Enttäuscht drehte die Kleine sich um. Sie hatte gerade das Ende des Ganges erreicht, als ich mir überlegte, dass ich ja 

a) eigentlich noch gar nicht im typischen Grundschulalter war, also folglich auch noch keine Vorurteile Mädchen gegenüber haben zu brauchte (mal von Mary-Sue abgesehen...)

b) für mein Alter so weit entwickelt und so hochintelligent war, dass ich über solchen Vorurteilen sowieso drüberstehe.

Es muss ja nichts zu bedeuten haben, wenn ich mit ihr nach Hause geh. Das hat überhaupt nichts zu sagen, sie soll sich bloß keine Hoffnung machen...

Beim Haupteingang der Schule holte ich sie ein. 

„Du hast es dir also überlegt, Sevvie..."

SEVVIE? 

Ich glaub, ich hör nicht richtig. Wie kann sie es wagen, mir einen neuen Spitznamen zu verpassen! Wir kennen uns doch kaum... 

Habe ich da etwa gerade eine erste Verehrerin bekommen? Nun, sicher können Fans einem durchaus nützlich sein, aber ich für meinen Teil und in meinem zarten Alter kann damit nicht umgehen. Also bin ich bloß froh, dass sie in eine ganz andere Richtung muss als ich und gar nicht mit mir nach Hause gehen kann...

Vielleicht sollte ich Mr Gottschalk-Ranicki bitten, mir einen anderen Sitzplatz zu verschaffen. Wehret den Anfängen...


	7. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Unerwarteter Besuch**

(Wenn ihr schon immer mal wissen wolltet, wer mein Vater ist, jetzt werdet ihr es erfahren. Zum Teil jedenfalls. Weiß nicht, was ihr für Blitzmerker seid.)

Ich habe mich geweigert, in diese Muggelschule zurück zu gehen. Mutter tobte, war wirklich am ausrasten. Sie drohte mir damit, mich zwei Wochen mit meiner Tante allein zu lassen, also musste ich nachgeben. Sie entschied sogar, mich jeden Tag zur Schule zu fliegen! Das war wirklich schrecklich. Wir mussten sehr hoch fliegen (arschkalt so weit oben) damit uns keine Muggel sahen. Wir landeten immer in so einer kleinen finsteren Gasse direkt neben der Schule.

Wenn uns da mal nicht ein Muggel entdeckt! Jedenfalls hieß das, kein Bus mehr fahren,….. schade.

Das erste was ich tat, war mich umzusetzen. Meine ehemalige Banknachbarin (die übrigens Chandy heißt) war etwas enttäuscht, aber es musste sein. Ganz hinten fiel es nicht so auf, wenn ich nicht am Unterricht teilnahm. Mr Gottschalk-Ranicki fiel das leider doch auf, also ließ mich der Arsch vor der ganzen Klasse antreten. Ich sollte das eben von ihm Gesagte wiederholen. Aber leider hatte ich keinen Schimmer, da ich den ganzen Unterricht geschlafen hatte.

Ich beschloss, komisch und beleidigend zugleich zu sein (schließlich hatte ich noch eine Rechnung mit Gottschalk-Ranicki offen).

„Ich möchte lieber Sie was fragen! Wieviel Liter Blut befindet sich in einem ausgewachsenen Ochsen?"

Er sah mich verdutzt an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na gehen Sie doch einfach zum Blutspenden bis nichts mehr rauskommt, dann wissen Sie es."

So richtig lachte niemand; ich denke, ich war meiner Zeit mal wieder voraus. Ich dachte, ich müsste sofort wieder in Miss Calm-Easys Büro (was gar nicht mal schlecht gewesen wäre) aber dem war nicht so. Ich durfte mich den ganzen restlichen Schultag vor die Tafel stellen. Mit einen Buch auf meinem Kopf. Ich nutzte die Zeit, um hinter seinem Rücken Grimassen zu schneiden, wenigstens etwas.

So, das war eigentlich alles. Am Ende lief ich wieder zu der Gasse und wartete auf meine Mutter. Nur schien die sich zu verspäten. Der Grund dafür war mein Vater, aber das konnte ich ja noch nicht wissen. Nachdem ich eine halbe Stunde vergeblich gewartet hatte, beschloss ich mit dem Fahrenden Ritter heim zu fahren.

Und ihr glaubt nicht, wer mal wieder drin saß! Mein alter Freund, dieser Kiffer mit den roten Augen. Nur war er diesmal nicht allein: Zwei ebenso zerlaust aussehende Penner saßen neben ihm und starrten ihn voller Verehrung an. Ich setzte mich ganz in ihre Nähe, um dem hitzigen Gespräch lauschen zu können. Und vielleicht könnte ich einen von diesen Pennern den Zauberstab klauen. Einfach nur so. (Man weiß nie wozu das gut sein kann.)

„Es wird der Tag kommen, wo ich die Welt beherrsche." Sagte Rotauge gerade.

Klar und ich bin der Kaiser von China, der Trottel kann doch sicherlich nicht mal ein Kind umbringen, eher fällt seine ganze Macht zusammen. Schwächling!

Ich beschloss, ihm wieder was mit auf den Weg zu geben. Ich hatte im Kinderkanal „für Magier bis 9" mal einen kleinen Zauber gesehen. In der Sendung zauberten sie immer rosa Hasen in die Luft, und genau das würde ich jetzt tun. Rotauge würde sich lächerlich machen, wenn er mit einen schwebenden rosa Hasen über dem Kopf durch die Stadt laufen würde. (So bekifft, wie die alle waren, bekamen die das bestimmt nicht mit!)

Dummerweise fiel mir der Spruch nicht mehr ein. Ich versuchte also, an Häschen zu denken und flüsterte „Morsmordre!" Irgendwie so ging das eigentlich. Glaube ich…ähm war das wirklich so gegangen??

Nun, es ging jedenfalls schief. Jedenfalls schwebte kein Hase, sondern ein grüner Totenschädel über deren Köpfen. So ein Mist.

Ein Glück, dass der Bus bei meinem Zuhause angekommen war. Dort bekam ich gerade noch mit, wie ein alter Mann (Langer grauer Bart, spitzer Hut) unser Haus verließ. Meine Mutter stand heulend in der Tür und gackerte immer nur: „Alllbu…schluchz, schnief "

Nun, ich verstand nichts.

„Mamie, wer war das?" fragte ich ganz lieb. Sie schien völlig vergessen zu haben, das sie mich eigentlich abholen sollte, jedenfalls antwortete sie: „Das war dein Vater!"

heul schluchz schnieeefff

„Was??? So ein alter Sack?" Das rutschte mir so raus. Und wieder heuuull schluchzzz schniefff

Nun, um die ganze Sache abzuschließen: Mein Alter war gekommen, weil er Geld brauchte, und dann war er wusch!! gleich wieder verschwunden. So ein Arsch!

Hätte er uns ein paar Jahre später besucht, hätte ich mich vielleicht in älteren Jahren wieder an sein Gesicht erinnern können aber so würde ich ihn nicht wiedererkennen, wenn er mir jemals wieder über den Weg laufen sollte….

So, an alle, die nun richtig vermuten und empört die Nase rümpfen: Wie dumm und naiv seid ihr eigentlich????? Was denkt ihr, warum mich Albus Dumbledore (besagter alter Sack) in weit entfernten Zeiten als Lehrer einstellt, obwohl ich böser Kinderhasser bin?? Na?? Geht euch da ein Licht auf?? FEIN!!! Dann wäre das ja geklärt.

Leider werde ich es nie erfahren, aber nun wisst es wenigstens ihr.

Jetzt seid nicht beleidigt, liebe Leser meiner Aufzeichnungen. Jeder hat einen schmutzigen Fleck auf seiner Zauberrobe. Niemand ist perfekt, außer mir natürlich!


	8. Hogwarts ruft

**Hogwarts ruft…**

_Anmerkung der Herausgeberinnen:_

_Leider weisen die Aufzeichnungen des kleinen Severus erhebliche Lücken auf, was seine Grundschulzeit betrifft. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass er einen Großteil der Schulstunden entweder Rezepte von Tränken entwickelnd in der letzten Bank oder in Ruth Calm-Easy's Büro verbrachte, zu der er ein ausgesprochen freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu haben schien. Die nächsten erhaltenen Dokumente aus seiner Feder stammen aus der Zeit unmittelbar vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts:_

Sieg!!!

Endlich scheint sich die Kunde von meinem Talent verbreitet zu haben. Heute bekam ich **„meinen Brief"**. Sehr geehrter Mr. Snape, wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie auf der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei..." usw. Meine Mutter war überglücklich und hat geweint.

Meiner Theorie nach allerdings vor Freude darüber, dass ich dann nur noch in den Sommerferien zu Hause sein würde. Ich mit meinem ausgeprägten psychologischen Talent merke so was. Außerdem meinte ich, zwischen ihren Schluchzern ein undeutliches „endlich keine explodierende Kessel mehr im Haus!" zu vernehmen. Dabei war das eine glatte Verleumdung. Mir ist nur ein einziges Mal ein Kessel explodiert, und das auch nur, weil in dem Rezept ein Schreibfehler war. Also ehrlich! Ich hasse nichts mehr, als explodierende Kessel. Ich meine, das wäre doch ein Grund, zum Sitzenbleiben, oder? Also, wenn _ich_ Lehrer wäre (was aus bereits erwähnten Gründen niemals der Fall sein wird) würde ich das definitiv so handhaben...

Heute haben wir in der Grundschule unser Empfehlungsschreiben bekommen. Meins hört sich besonders toll an. Da steht was von „mangelhaftem Sozialverhalten" und „besondere Förderung unbedingt notwendig" und „aus o.g. Gründen ist der Besuch einer Sonderschule stark empfehlenswert".

Hahahaaaaaa. „Sonderschule" – können sie haben! Wenn die wüssten...

Adieu, Ruth! Du bist die einzige in diesem Laden, die mir fehlen wird. Mit dir konnte man zumindest reden, und dein Klamottenstyle war – einzigartig. (Ich werde mich in einigen Jahren, wenn ich mich in der Pubertät befinde, an deine Dreadlocks erinnern und diesen Look auch einmal ausprobieren, mit der fatalen Folge, dass mich James Potter und Sirius Black --- aber ich greife vor.) Vielleicht werden wir uns ja mal wiedersehen, Ruth, ich würde mich freu-

_Moment mal!_ Sevi, wirst du gerade sentimental? Das gehört sich nicht für einen Snape. Haltung bewahren und erhobenen Kopfes diese beschissene Schule verlassen, ohne einen Blick zurück. Höchstens mit einem Blick im Zorn. Aber nein, das hieße, dieser Anstalt zuviel Ehre zuteil werden zu lassen.

Ich steckte Mr Gottschalk-Ranicki, der in den letzten dreieinhalb Jahren aufgegeben hatte, mir etwas beibringen zu wollen, noch eine selbstgebraute Stinkbombe in die Jackentasche und machte mich vom Acker.

Vor dem Schulgebäude wartete Chandy auf mich. Ich hatte es dreieinhalb Jahre lang geschafft, sie komplett zu ignorieren, aber sie schien noch immer in mich verliebt zu sein.

„Weißt du schon, auf welche Schule du nach den Sommerferien gehst?" fragte sie mich. Ich unterdrückte meinen ersten Impuls („Iiiihhh, Mädchen!") denn die Aussicht, sie ein bisschen zu ärgern, war einfach zu schön.

„Jaah." Meinte ich, um es möglichst lange hinauszuzögern. „Auf ein Internat."

„Eeecht? Ich auch! Is ja cool. Bestimmt auf das gleiche wie ich..." Ihre Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll.

„Mhh, das glaube ich kaum. Du gehst doch bestimmt auf dieses spießige „Kinder-reicher-Eltern-lernen-fürs-spätere-Leben-wichtige-Kontakte-knüpfen-Elite-Internat", was? Das ist ja wohl der allerletzte Scheiß!"

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Du bist so gemein, Sevvie. Und dabei wollte ich dir doch extra ein Abschiedsgeschenk geben."

„Kannst du doch trotzdem." Erwiderte ich gönnerhaft und überging auch, dass sie den verhassten Kosenamen benutzt hatte.

Sie schniefte. „Da müssen wir aber zur Bude im Wald..."

Aha. So eine war sie also. Die sich mit den anderen Mädchen im Wald in einer Bude traf und „Familie spielte".

Wir gingen also in den Wald, zu ihrer Bude. Es sah genauso aus, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Erstaunlich, ich war noch nie in einer solchen Bude gewesen, aber mein extremes Einfühlungsvermögen in Mädchenseelen hatte es mir ermöglicht, sie komplett vor meinem inneren Auge erstehen zu lassen. Leider ging mein berühmtes Einfühlungsvermögen offenbar nicht so weit, dass ich mir das Folgende ausgemalt hätte. (Pech, jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Schwamm drüber.)

„Also, wo ist jetzt mein Abschiedsgeschenk?" fragte ich.

Chandy stand vor mir und grinste mich an. „Ich bin es. Möchtest du, dass ich meinen Rock ausziehe?"

Ich starrte sie an. „Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?"

Ich drehte mich um und verließ die Bude. Auf dem Weg nach Hause durch den Wald hörte ich plötzlich Stimmen. „Da hinten haben son paar blöde Mädels ne Bude gebaut. Da können wir super drin sitzen!" Ich glaubte, ich guckte nicht richtig. Das war ja mein Freund, der komische Kiffer, und hinter ihm fünf oder sechs Jungs, genauso kaputt wie er selbst, die offenbar jede Menge Dope bei sich, oder schon in sich hatten. Und sie waren unterwegs zu Hütte. Ich überlegte einen Moment, ob ich Chandy warnen sollte, aber entschied mich dagegen. Sie würde sich schon zu helfen wissen. Oder sie hätte was zu lachen, wenn die Typen da aufkreuzten...


	9. Hogwarts! Ich komme!

**Hogwarts! Ich komme!**

Ja es ist soweit, darauf habt ihr alle gewartet! Meine Zeit in Hogwarts. Hier nun endlich könnt ihr die Wahrheit erfahren über Waschlappen (Wurmschwanz), Schnösel (Potter), potenziell gefährliche Schüler (Lupin), Gehirnlose (Black) und über meine erste große Liebe (Evans).

Während mein Freund, der stets bekiffte Kiffer in seinem neu in Besitz genommen Clubhaus erste Pläne für seine Weltherrschaft schmiedete, war ich unterwegs in der Winkelgasse, um mich auszurüsten für mein erstes turbulentes Jahr unter der Fuchtel meines Vaters in Hogwarts. Ich war allein, meine Mutter hatte damit zu tun, ihre Sachen zu packen. Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte sie all ihre Habe zusammengeräumt und ein Möbelwagen hatte unser Haus fast komplett leer geräumt. Seltsam.

Nun Schwamm drüber, jetzt hieß es erst mal Shopping in der Winkelgasse. Ollivanders flohverseuchten Zauberstabladen ließ ich links liegen, ich besaß ja bereits einen Zauberstab. (Den hatte ich doch von einem der Bekloppten aus der Kiffertruppe geklaut.)

Der erste Laden, der das Unglück hatte, von mir besucht zu werden war „Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus". Und dort meine erste schicksalhafte Begegnung mit : **Remus Lupin**.

Nichts ahnend betrat ich den muffigen Laden, ich träumte von einem Piranha oder einem schizophrenen Löwen, vielleicht auch eine völlig durchgeknallte riesige Fledermaus. Egal Hauptsache gefährlich in dem Maße, dass man um Körperteile bangen musste, wenn man in seine Nähe kam. Und was sah ich???????? Kröten, Eulen und Katzen. Jeder Hamsterkäfig ist spannender. Ich wollte sofort wieder Kehrt machen, als ich einen schmalen, müde aussehenden Bengel bemerkte, der sabbernd vor einem Uhu stand.

„Hey Freundchen! Du solltest mal in die Sonne gehen, siehst aus wie von einem Werwolf gebissen."

Eigentlich empfand ich das als eine ziemlich lasche Beleidigung meines überragenden Intellekts, doch der gute Junge zuckte zusammen sah aus, als ob er gleich anfangen würde zu heulen und stürmte hinaus. Als Hobbypsychologen hätte mir das zu denken geben können aber ich schob es auf meine Respekt und Angst einflößende Stimme.

Mit sichtlich mehr Selbstvertrauen verließ ich das Geschäft und ging zu „Flourish und Blotts", wo mich gleich die nächste schicksalhafte Begegnung erwartete.

**Sirius Black,** zu unrecht verurteilter Mörder, geflohener Häftling und aufopfernder Pate der in einer Familie aufwuchs die er hasste. (So eine dramatische Lebensgeschichte wäre nicht mal Rosamunde Pilcher eingefallen. Schwachsinn. Da kann auch kein gewisser Schauspieler mehr Eindruck schinden. Aber egal, das kommt später)

Ich ging als erstes zum Ladenbesitzer und klimperte süß mit meinen dunklen, tunnelartigen Augen. (Schwachsinn! Autor? Bitte zusammenreißen!!!!)

„Ähm, also ich bräuchte „Schrecklichste Flüche des 16. Jahrhunderts", „Die Pest und wie man sie auslösen kann", und ähmm ist mir etwas peinlich „Der Weg zur Berühmtheit", von diesem unbekannten Schriftsteller Gilderoy Lockhart."

„Aber mein Kleiner, die ersten beiden Bücher kann ich dir auf keinen Fall geben, die sind verboten! Aber das dritte kannst du umsonst haben, das ist seit einem Jahr der Ladenhüter hier. Nun, es hat ja auch ein Kleinkind verfasst. Der wird wohl nie was werden. Du bekommst es aber nur, wenn du versprichst, nicht mehr an so böse Dinge zu denken!"

Ich versprach es ohne Gewissensbisse, ich hatte ja auch mal meiner Mutter versprochen, keine selbst gebastelten Feuerwerkskörper aus meinem Fenster auf vorbeigehende Passanten zu werfen. Aber die Explosionen waren einfach umwerfend schön gewesen. Ich wollte den Laden so schnell wie möglich verlassen aber ich stieß dabei ausgerechnet mit einem kräftigen dunkelhaarigen Jungen zusammen, der gerade versuchte, riesengroße Druckbuchstaben auf einen Plakat zu entziffern. Offenbar erfolglos.

„Als Analphabet sollte man nicht in eine Buchhandlung gehen." meinte ich treffsicher. Der Gute drehte sich um und schien eine Weile zu überlegen, was denn dieses Wort zu bedeuten hatte. Ob er eine Antwort fand, weiß ich nicht, jedenfalls fackelte er nicht mehr lange sondern holte mit der Faust aus und schlug mir auf die Nase! So fest, dass ich gegen ein Bücherregal prallte und mir „Zaubern Sie sich ihren eigenen unkrautfreien Garten" und die „Enzyklopädie der Knittrigen Rennmäuse" auf den Kopf knallte. Meine Nase schien gebrochen und mein Kopf brummte, aber tapfer wie ich war, stand ich sofort auf um zurückgeschlagen, aber das Objekt war schon mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verschwunden. Ich wischte mir tapfer die blutende Nase, die nun noch etwas krümmer war und schwor bittere Rache.

Hiermit war der Tag eigentlich erledigt, ich wollte nur noch bei „Florean Fortescues Icecream Parlour" ein Eis essen, aber das brachte mich genau am „Qualität für Quidditch" Laden vorbei wo ich meine nächste Schicksalhafte Begegnung hatte mit:

**James Potter, **die einzige Person die ich schon kannte aus dem Kindergarten, wo er Fan vom Doktorspielen gewesen war. Und natürlich vom Kindergeburtstag, wo ich ihm fast das Gesicht weggesprengt hatte.

Besagter Potter stand vorm Schaufenster und betrachtete interessiert sein Spiegelbild. Dabei wuschelte er sich durch die von Pomade triefenden Haare. Er schien auch offenbar schon einen Fan bekommen zu haben, ein gedrungener Junge (**Peter Pettigrew) **der um ihn herumwinselte, um ab und zu den Staub von seinen Stiefeln zu wischen. Da ich nicht Zaubern durfte, musste ich mir was anderes einfallen lassen um mich gebührend vorzustellen. Ich tippte ihm auf die Schulter und als er sich mit erhobener Nase umdrehte sagte ich nur:

„Potter, ich glaube du bekommst da hinten schon Haarausfall."

Besagter Potter verrenkte sich gleich darauf den Hals, um auf seinen Hinterkopf zu schauen was natürlich nicht gelang. Mit nackter Panik im Gesicht rannte er zum „Kahlköpfs Toupetladen" im hintersten Teil der Winkelgasse. Der kleine gedrungene Junge hinter ihm her.

Wieder zufrieden mit mir selbst sah ich den nächsten Tagen in Hogwarts mit großer Freude entgegen. Denen hatte ich es allen gezeigt. Na ja fast allen. Denn wenn einer der Gewinner sein wird, dann ich!

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von einem Tumult am Eingang zur Nokturngasse. Da war doch tatsächlich mein alter Freund, der Kiffer mit dem roten Augen, der auf einem Podest eine Rede hielt. Von Muggeln, Macht und Tod den Freunden der weichlichen Fan Fiction war die Rede. Nun liebes Tagebuch, da machte er sich nicht beliebt. Die Leute bewarfen ihn mit Obst und faulen Eiern. Sein Fanclub - inzwischen auf die Stolze Zahl von 10 angewachsen -versuchte mit Regenschirmen, die Geschosse abzuwehren.

Herr, schmeiß Hirn vom Himmel!

Was für ein aufregender Tag, liebes Tagebuch, und das war noch nicht alles! Mit einer riesengroßen Portion Eis ging ich in Richtung Ausgang, als mich ein hübsches Mädel ansprach.

„Hallo ich bin **Lily Evans,** ich hab dich die ganze Zeit beobachtet und find dich süß. Wollen wir miteinander gehen?"

Wie kommt es das ich solch einen Eindruck auf die Weiber mache, liebes Tagebuch??????????

Ich glotzte sie an, zermatschte mein Eis auf ihrem Hemd und sagte ganz cool mit meiner Stimme, die schon vor dem Stimmbruch dunkel und cool ist:

„Verschwinde."

Dummerweise folgte mir immer noch ein verliebter Gesichtsausdruck und ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, die nie wieder los zu werden. Damit endete der Tag nun endgültig. Ein Tag mit kränklichen, dummen Schlägern und eitlen Schnöseln, verziert mit einem Mädel, das ganz heiß auf mich war. Das kann ich schon nachvollziehen, aber nicht tolerieren! Punkt, Ende aus.

Bis demnächst, Euer Sevie!


	10. Gleis Neundreiviertel

**Gleis 9 ¾**

Endlich war der große Tag da! Meine Mutter und meine Tante brachten mich mit dem bepackten Möbelwagen zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Für einen winzigen Moment überlegte ich, wo meine Mutter Autofahren gelernt hatte, doch dann stellte ich fest, dass sie es gar nicht konnte. Wir trudelten halsbrecherisch durch den Londoner Innenstadtverkehr und hätten um ein Haar ein paar blöde Touristen platt gemacht, die sich noch nicht an den englischen Linksverkehr gewöhnt hatte. Mal ehrlich, zwei Zentimeter, und wir hätten sie erwischt! Ich war drauf und dran, nachzuhelfen, aber aus einem mir nicht ganz zu erschließenden Grund entschied ich mich dagegen. Hätte mir nur Ärger eingebracht, und den würde ich während meiner Schulzeit noch oft genug haben.

Mutter und Tante ließen mich aussteigen, und während ich noch damit beschäftigt war, meinen Koffer mit Kleidung, meine Tasche mit Büchern und meine Truhe mit Zaubertrankutensilien hochzuheben, brausten sie auch schon mit quietschenden Reifen davon. Erstaunlich. Ich hätte gedacht, trotz allem, dass meine Mutter ein wenig sentimentaler sein würde bei meinem Abschied. Tante zumindest hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihrem Sevischnuckiputzileinichen hinterher blickte.

Ich ärgerte mich, dass ich es versäumt hatte, den Schwebezauber zu lernen. Ich kannte sämtliche unverzeihlichen Flüche, tausende von Tränken und einen Großteil der Schwarzen Magie, aber ein einfaches Wingardium Leviosa hatte ich noch nicht drauf. Also schob und zog und zerrte ich an meinem Gepäck und schleifte es langsam zu dem Bahnsteig mit den Gleisen 9 und 10. Scheiße, elende! Ich würde irgendjemanden überreden müssen, mir zu helfen. Irgendwen, der selbst nichts zu schleppen hatte. Mein Blick fiel auf eine Familie, Vater, Mutter, zwei Töchter, eine blond, eine rothaarig. Sie schauten ziemlich ratlos drein und blickten immer wieder auf ein Zugticket.

Hahaha. Die Blöden schienen nicht zu wissen, wo Gleis 9 ¾ war. Ich ließ alles stehen und liegen und schlenderte herüber.

„Ich kann euch verraten, wo ihr hin müsst, aber dafür müsst ihr mir beim Tragen helfen!" Das rothaarige Mädchen drehte sich um. Es war die komische Tussi, die ich neulich schon in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte. Der Name fiel mir nicht mehr ein, er war mir aber auch völlig egal. Sie stieß ihre Schwester an.

„Petunia, das ist er, von dem ich dir erzählt habe!"

Die Blonde hob den Blick und sah sehr mürrisch aus. Sie musterte mich abschätzig und ihre Miene hellte sich kein bisschen auf. Mann, war das Mädel mir sympathisch! Das erste weibliche Wesen, dem ich begegnete, das nicht auf der Stelle in mich verknallt war! Zur Belohnung durfte sie meinen Koffer tragen! Ich nahm hängte ihr auch noch meine Tasche über die Schulter und griff selbst nach meiner Truhe. Vater Evans (langsam kam meine Erinnerung wieder) war mit sämtlichem Gepäck seiner Tochter beladen, die selbst gar nichts trug, sondern stolz daneben stand. Ihre Schwester funkelte sie giftig an.

„Okay, können wir los?" Ich marschierte vorneweg, direkt auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen zu. Ich spürte die verwunderten Blicke der anderen auf meinem Rücken. Unbeirrt schritt ich durch die Wand, und wenig später folgte mir das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren. Dann passierte lange nichts mehr.

„Find ich voll cool, diesen Trick mit der Wand," erzählte sie. Offenbar wollte sie Smalltalk machen. Ich sagte nichts, ich wartete auf mein restliches Gepäck. Als es nach fünf Minuten noch nicht da war, beschloss ich, zurück zu gehen und nachzuschauen. Mir bot sich ein Bild des Grauens. Petunia saß mit einer blutenden Nase auf dem Boden und heulte herzzerreißend. Sie war mit ihrem Zinken direkt vor die Mauer gerast und nicht durch gekommen. Offenbar gelang dies nur Zauberern.

„Na, gib schon her!" Ich schnappte mir mein Gepäck und ging wieder zurück. Ich konnte mir echt nicht leisten, noch länger da zu warten oder sie womöglich auch noch zu trösten. Ich musste den Zug bekommen, der mich in mein neues Leben fahren würde.


	11. Eine Zugfahrt mit Hindernissen

**Eine Zugfahrt mit Hindernissen**

Ich betrat also voller Erwartungen den Zug und suchte mir ein leeres Abteil. Dummerweise waren schon alle besetzt. Nur in einem war noch Platz, es war nur durch einen Jungen besetzt der quer auf den Bank lag und pennte. Als ich mich setzte, rappelte er sich auf. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar und kalte blaue Augen, die mich nun besonders böse anstierten. Nicht, dass ich Angst gehabt hätte, liebes Tagebuch. Angst, was für ein Wort soll das sein?

"Was sucht du hier? Zwerg! Das ist das Abteil von Lucius Malfoy!" 

"Und jetzt ist es das Abteil von Severus Snape."

"Du bist dir im Klaren, dass du einem Drittklässler gegenüber sitzt?"

"Und du bist dir im Klaren, dass du einem Genie und Künstler und baldigen Weltherrscher gegenüber sitzt?"

"Du kleiner rotznasiger..." (Nicht jugendfrei, darum gekürzt)

Ganz vertraut auf mein immenses Wissen auf Flüche und Gegenflüche schlug ich einen Handel vor.

"Ich schlage vor, jeder spricht seinen schlimmsten Alptraum aus und wer von uns beiden das wahr werden lassen kann, bekommt das Abteil für sich."

Malfoy überlegte nicht lange. Er verließ sich wohl ganz auf sein Wissen als Drittklässler. Aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne meinen scharfen Intellekt gemacht.

"Abgemacht - aber du fängst an, Snape."

Also gut. Was war die absolut gruseligste Vorstellung für mich? Dass es FanFiction über mich gibt? Dass es erotische Geschichten über mich gibt? Dass ich seidene Unterwäsche tragen müsste? Dass ich mit einer blöden Maske und schwarzer Kutte rumlaufen würde? Dass irgendwelche Weiber auf mich stehen würden? Zugegeben alle absolute Horrorvorstellungen. Aber das Schlimmste für mich wäre...

"Lehrer in Hogwarts zu sein!"

Malfoy glotzte mich an.

"Hey! Wie soll ich denn das zaubern?"

Ich zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. Selber Schuld, wenn er drauf reinfällt.

"Ok, du bist dran."

Es dauerte ganze 5 Minuten, bis Malfoy sich entschieden hatte.

"Blonde Haare zu haben. Gott, das wäre schrecklich!"

"Och, kein Problem, Verusitum Blonddum!"

Und schwubs! Lucius Malfoy war nun leuchtend hellblond.

"Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich mein, woher weißt du, wie das geht?"

"Steht alles in "Modetipps für den schönheitsbewussten Zauberer!"

Malfoy wurde bleich. "MACH ES WEG!"

"Tut mir leid, das geht nicht. Und versuch gar nicht erst, einen Gegenfluch zu finden. Oder es mit diesen Muggelmitteln umzufärben. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse: Das Blond wird sich auch auf deine Nachkommen vererben."

Malfoy rannte kreidebleich hinaus - offenbar auf die Toilette, um sich zu übergeben. Und ich machte es mir in meinem Abteil bequem, nur um zwei Sekunden später schon wieder gestört zu werden.

Diesmal von alten bekannten: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew.

"Na bitte, hier ist doch noch Platz." Sie ignorierten mich völlig und begannen sich im Abteil breit zu machen. Angesicht der Überzahl doch etwas vorsichtig, schnappte ich mir das Buch "Weltherrschaft in drei Tagen" von George Dubbel Hecke und vergrub mein Gesicht dahinter.

"Habt ihr den flennenden Drittklässler vorhin gesehen? Frag mich, was dem passiert ist. Ich wäre überglücklich, wenn ich solche Haare hätte." Gab Potter gerade von sich und ich konnte bildlich sehen, wie er sich durch die Haare wuselte.

"Vielleicht gefällt ihm die Haarfarbe nicht?" gab Lupin schüchtern hinzu.

"Ist doch egal." Gab Potter lautstark zu.

"Mann Schule, so ein Blödsinn, ich müsste eigentlich zu einer Schönheitsfarm. Das ist wichtiger. Weiß jemand von euch, ob es hübsche Lehrerinnen hier gibt?"

An dieser Stelle konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen und gab ein ungläubiges Schnaufen von mir. Plötzlich wurde mir das Buch aus der Hand gerissen und ich starrte in das dümmliche Gesicht von Sirius Black.

"Und wen haben wir hier? DU ! Dich kenn ich doch. Du bist ... ähmmm." Sirius kam ins stottern und sah hilfesuchend in Richtung Potter.

"Ich hatte noch nicht die Freiheit, dir meinen Namen zu nennen. Aber das tue ich jetzt! Und merkt ihn euch gut! Eines Tages wird es das letzte sein, was ihr in euren erbärmlichen Leben hört! SNIVELLUS..."

Unglaublich! Das Schicksal meinte es böse mit mir. Just in den Augenblick verschluckte ich mich! Oh du unbarmherziges Schicksal!

Ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter folgte.

"Snivellus! Cool!"

Vor Scham zitternd stand ich auf und zog meinen Zauberstab um sie mit dem Vergessenszauber zu belegen. Dummerweise hatte Black eine ähnliche Idee.

"Amnesia!"

"Schwapplikus!"

Die Flüche trafen sich genau in der Mitte. Es gab eine Explosion und ein kleiner Feuerball schwebte zwischen uns der aber rasch größer wurde.

Ich wusste natürlich genau was nun passieren würde aber da war ich der einzige.

"Du kannst den Vergessensfluch doch nicht mit den Schwappelbauch Fluch kreuzen!"

Black starrte mich dumm glotzend an.

"Warum nicht? Das Ding wird doch wieder verschwinden oder?"

Der Feuerball hatte inzwischen die Größe einer Melone und wuchs weiter.

Nun, ich hätte ihnen die Wahrheit sagen können, aber ich wäre nicht Severus Snape wenn ich das tun würde.

Schnell öffnete ich das Zugfenster, warf meinen Koffer nach draußen, schnappte mir meinen Besen und flog aus dem Fenster. Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete ich, wie der Waggon explosionsartig in Flammen aufging. Der Rest des Zuges brannte dann auch ziemlich schnell. Ich flog nebenher und beobachtete belustigt, wie das Magische Notfallkomando den Schülern half, die brennend aus dem fahrenden Zug sprangen.

Was für ein Beginn für mein erstes Schuljahr. Meinen Koffer im Schlepptau landete ich sicher im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Und wartete genüsslich auf den Zug, der als ausgebranntes Wrack bald darauf schleppend einrollte.

Ich achtete gar nicht darauf, sondern widmete mich Hogwarts, das hell glitzernd vor mir lag. Eine Schule die das erste Mal ein wirkliches Genie beheimaten dürfte. MICH! Nun auf zur Häuserauswahl!

Bis demnächst euer Sevie!


	12. Der Sprechende Hut

**Der sprechende Hut**

Wir verließen die rauchenden Überreste des Hogwarts-Expresses. Ich war mir keiner Schuld bewusst. Kann doch jedem Mal passieren, oder?  
"Erstklässler hierhin, bitte!" hörte ich eine Stimme. Ein wenig beleidigt fühlte ich mich schon. Mein geistiges Alter entsprach dem eines Fünftklässlers (mindestens!) aber ausnahmsweise tat ich also einmal, wie von mir verlangt. Aus dem Nebel tauchte ein ziemlich großer Mann auf. Ich schätzte ihn auf etwa Mitte 30. "Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts, und ich werde euch jetzt zu eurer neuen Schule bringen." 

Trotz seiner Größe wirkte er nicht das geringste bisschen Respekt einflößend. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte ein bisschen wie jemand, der mal von der Schule geflogen ist. 

Neben mir standen der blasse Junge und der Potter-Schnösel. Waren offenbar auch Erstklässler. Dass die es überhaupt wagten, nach dem Vorfall im Zug mir noch unter die Augen zu treten. Unglaublich! Moment mal, der Brillenfuzzi war doch mit mir zusammen im Kindergarten gewesen, den ich, wegen meiner unglaublichen Leistungen zwei Jahre früher verlassen hatte. Wenn er nun wieder mit mir zusammen hier auftauchte, hieß das, dass er zwei Jahre älter sein musste als ich. Man beachte meine außerordentlichen Rechenkenntnisse! (Die werden mir noch ziemlich nützlich werden, wenn ich Tränklein zu brauen habe und die Zutaten für die vierfache Menge berechnen muss...)

Aber zurück zum Potter-Schnösel und seinen Kumpanen: Unglaublich. Hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut, dass er älter ist als ich, so infantil, wie er sich immer benommen hat. Doktorspielchen und so... Naja, da hatte ich also schon was, womit ich ihn erpressen konnte.

Nun stand er neben mir, umklammerte seine Schultüte (unglaublich, dass seine Eltern ihm noch einmal eine geschenkt hatten! Soviel zu geistigem Alter!) und hielt sie ängstlich von mir weg. Offenbar befürchtete er, dass ich auch diese wieder zum Explodieren bringen könnte. Möglicherweise erinnerte er sich an meinen Auftritt beim Kindergeburtstag, vielleicht auch nur an unsere unerfreuliche Begegnung vorhin im Zug.

Glücklicherweise (_sein_ Glück!) stiegen wir dann in unterschiedliche Boote und fuhren über den riesigen See zum Schloss.  
(Ich verkneife mir zu erzählen, was während der Überfahrt geschah. Leute, ihr müsstet mich inzwischen so gut kennen, dass ich nicht mehr alles bis ins kleinste Detail schildern muss, oder? Ich sage nur: Einem großen Teil der Passagiere wurde ganz anders... muahahahaha)

Schließlich standen wir vor den großen Flügeltüren, die in die Halle führten, wo die Auswahlzeremonie stattfinden sollte. Ich sah mich um und blickte in unzählige ängstliche Gesichter.  
"Wonach entscheiden die denn, in welches Haus man kommt?" flüsterte es von irgendwoher.  
"Ich glaube, man wird geprüft, was man schon alles weiß..." wisperte es zurück.  
Na wunderbar, dann hatte ich ja nichts zu befürchten. Sollte es ein Haus geben, in dem man auf Flüche, schwarze Magie, Arroganz, Überheblichkeit und den Umgang mit kleinen Genies spezialisiert war: _Hier war ich!_

Ich überlegte noch, welchen meiner kleinen Tricks ich aufführen sollte, als die Türen geöffnet wurden und wir in die große Halle geführt wurden. Lily Evans ging neben mir und war völlig fasziniert von der Decke, an der tausende kleiner Sterne glitzerten. Mal ehrlich, man sah sofort, dass das nicht der echte Himmel war. Die Decke war verzaubert, und das noch nicht mal besonders gut. Aber Lilys Augen glänzten und sie sah unentwegt nach oben. Nun ja, ich könnte zu ihrer Entschuldigung anführen, dass sie schließlich unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war, aber mir stand nicht der Sinn danach, irgendwen zu verteidigen. Ich meine, je blöder alle anderen, umso besser würde _ich_ dastehen, nicht wahr? 

Eine Lehrerin mit streng zusammengeknoteten Haaren und ebenso strengem Gesichtsausdruck erhob sich und begann, Namen aufzurufen.  
"Black, Sirius!" Der Idiot machte sich auf den Weg nach vorne, und ich überlegt einen Augenblick zu lange, ob ich ihm ein Bein stellen sollte. Doch dann war er leider schon an mir vorbei. Liebes Tagebuch, sollte ich etwa weich werden auf meine alten Tage? Niemals! Es würde noch genug Gelegenheiten geben, mich an ihm zu rächen.

Er musste sich auf einen dämlichen, dreibeinigen Hocker setzten und bekam einen ekligen, schäbigen alten Hut aufgesetzt, der vor Fett nur so glänzte. Den mussten schon tausende von Schülern auf dem Kopf gehabt haben, dachte ich angewidert. Ich vertrieb mir die Zeit damit, auszurechnen, wer wohl mehr Fett an wen abgeben würde: Der Hut an meine Haare oder meine Haare an den Hut. (Die Entwicklung, die schon in Kindertagen begonnen hatte, war mittlerweile zu ansehnlichen Ergebnissen gekommen. Ich sag's mal so: _Ich_ brauchte jedenfalls nicht tonnenweise Pomade, so wie gewisse andere Leute... )

Ich wurde unsanft aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als der olle Fetzen plötzlich laut "Grüffendor" oder so was in der Art grölte und der Tisch ganz außen anfing zu klatschen und zu johlen. Als Sirius an mir vorbeiging, gab ich mir große Mühe zu erkennen, wie fettig seine Haare geworden sein mochten. Meine Chancen standen gut, dass ich den Fett-Wettkampf gewinnen würde.  
"Evans, Lily" Auch sie wurden nach einer kurzen Gedenkminute in dieses ominöse Haus eingeordnet, ebenso wie "Lupin, Remus."

Ich fragte mich, ob es mit rechten Dingen zuging, bis schließlich "Malfoy, Lucius" aufgerufen wurde. Er saß mit Siegerlächeln auf dem Hocker und erwartete die schmierige Mütze. Und sie hatte noch nicht seine weißblonden, gegelten ("davon werden die auch nicht wieder dunkel!" triumphierte ich) Haare berührt, als der Hut auch schon losbrüllte: "Slytherin!" 

Moment mal! Hatte mir der Schmierfuzzi vorhin nicht erzählt, er wäre Drittklässler? Ich hätte es wissen müssen, so dumm wie er gewesen war. Ich ärgerte mich kolossal über mich selber, dass ich auf den kleinen Aufschneider hereingefallen war. Ich bin ein Snape und mich verarscht man nicht. Zu meiner Entschuldigung führte ich an, dass er tatsächlich sehr alt ausgesehen hatte... Wie auch immer, ich würde mich rächen, und würde ihn _noch älter_ aussehen lassen. Zumindest im übertragenen Sinne, aber vielleicht auch im wörtlichen. Du kennst mich ja, liebes Tagebuch. Ich wäre nicht ich, wenn mir da nichts Schönes einfallen würde. 

Ich schaute herum. Bis jetzt erschien es mir am sympathischsten, wenn ich nach Hufflepuff kommen würde. Dort waren bisher nicht viele Erstklässler eingeordnet worden, was ich darauf zurückführte, dass man besonderen Intelligenzansprüchen genügen musste, was offenbar nur wenige taten. Ja, Hufflepuff wartete auf mich, das war mir mittlerweile klar.  
Dann, endlich, wurde ich aufgerufen. Ich setzte mich auf den Hocker, wartete auf die Ankündigung des Hutes und den Applaus der Schüler am Hufflepuff-Tisch - und etwas merkwürdiges, noch nie dagewesenes geschah: Der Hut verschluckte sich! Er hustete, röchelte, krächzte und brachte kaum ein Wort heraus. In der großen Halle herrschte Totenstille.  
"Das ist... hust ... das ist... spotz ... einfach... unglaublich... so etwas... röchel ... hab ich noch nie... hrmpf... noch nie erlebt... nur damals bei Tom... also...so was von eindeutig... wenn das nicht Slytherin ist, dann will ich nicht mehr der Sprechende Hut sein..."

Die anwesenden Schüler waren dermaßen geschockt, dass sie vergaßen, zu applaudieren. Ich war sauer. Ich war nicht nur nicht in das Haus gekommen, das ich mir ausgesucht habe, es gab noch nicht mal Applaus für mich! Unverschämtheit! Ich als Genie und potentieller Weltherrscher hatte es wirklich verdient...

Ich zog eine Grimasse und latschte betont griesgrämig zu meinem Platz. (Leute, bedenkt, ich war erst 9, da darf man sich so noch benehmen - manchmal zumindest.) Meine Schulzeit in Hogwarts fing ja _wirklich_ gut an...

Ich werde die geneigte Leserschaft meiner Aufzeichnungen auf dem Laufenden halten.  
Bis dahin, Euer Sevi!


	13. Eine grausige Begegnung

**Eine grausige Begegnung**

Nach der etwas schiefgegangenen Auswahl wartete ich auf das Festmahl und musterte unterdessen die Menschen, die gezwungen waren, für die nächsten sieben Jahre mit mir unter einem Dach zu Leben.

Da gab es natürlich jede Menge Schüler, die von Kopf bis Fuß bandagiert waren, wegen der Verbrennungen, die sie während der Zugfahrt erlitten hatten. Manche glotzten immer noch fasziniert die Decke an. Also Wirklich! So toll war das Ganze nun echt nicht. Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und schickte unauffällig einen Donnerzauber nach oben. Kurz darauf schlugen gezielt Blitzte in die Schüler ein, die so begeistert von dem künstlichen Himmel waren.

Dummerweise machte Dumbeldore dem ziemlich schnell ein Ende. Aber immerhin, sieben Schüler wurden mit rauchenden Köpfen in den Krankenflügel getragen.

Nun, jedenfalls war dann endlich das Essen da. Aber es war schockierend: Bauernessen! Kein Kaviar! Keine Trüffel! Keine Champagnerschaumsuppe! Für einen Gourmet wie mich natürlich absolut unzumutbar. Ich schrie lauthals nach dem Kellner, um mir eine rosagebratene Entenbrust zu bestellen.

Die streng aussehende Frau, die schon die Schüler bei der Häuserauswahl aufgerufen hatte, kam nach einer Ewigkeit zu mir gewatschelt. Endlich Personal!

„Ich würde gerne etwas Kaviar bestellen, aber bitte ohne Zitrone. Als Hauptgang eine Entenbrust, aber bitte Englisch! Und etwas Rucola dazu, mit frisch gehobeltem Parmesan. Und besteht die Möglichkeit, einen Martini zu bekommen?"

Vier Minuten später saß ich im Büro von Dumbi, der mit einem Blumentopf auf dem Kopf und einem karierten Poncho in seinem Bürosessel lümmelte.

„Die Schule hat noch nicht mal begonnen, und ich habe hier Schüler mit schweren Verbrennungen, einen vollkommen zerstörten Zug, und Professor McGonnagal, die sich bei mir beschwert hat, du hättest sie wie eine Bedienstete behandelt!"

Was vollkommen richtig war, denn früher oder später würde die ganze Menschheit _Mir,_ dem Herrscher der Welt, zu diensten sein. Besser, der eine oder andere begann sich schon mal daran zu gewöhnen.

Ich schwieg, denn ein Winseln um Verzeihung oder auch das Zugeben meiner harmlosen Taten wäre meiner vollkommen unwürdig.

„Nun, ich werde mir eine Strafarbeit für dich ausdenken müssen."

UHHHHHHHHH! Soll ich etwa Angst vor einen blumentopftragenden Opa haben?

„Dein Hauslehrer wird dich in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum bringen."

Schon flog die Tür auf, und von einem süßlichen Geruch begleitet schwebte der Kiffer mit den roten Augen herein. Nun klappte mir aber der Mund auf vor Ekel und Entsetzen, dass mich der Fuzzi angrabschte und rausschleifte. Unglaublich, der größte Idiot auf Erden war Hauslehrer in Slytherin.

Im Schlepptau des Kiffers ging es durch die finstereren Gänge der Schule hinunter in die Kerker. Was mir überhaupt nicht zusagte. Welcher vernünftige Mensch lebte und arbeitete schon in einem Kerker? Auf alle Fälle niemals ich, denn ich war zu Höherem bestimmt. Ich dachte da an einen riesigen Tempel mir zu Ehren, der alles überragte, was je auf Erden gebaut worden war.

Es kam noch schlimmer, denn der Kiffer konnte auf dem Weg nach unten natürlich nicht sein Maul halten, nein! Er musste meinen weitaus überlegenen Geist auch noch mit seinen Blödheiten belasten.

„Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich und meine Anhänger, die Todesser, von allen gefürchtet werden!" Oh ja, klar. Also wenn _der_ Tag kommt, dann häng ich verkehrt herum in der Luft und jeder kann meine Unterhosen sehen.

Vor allem Todesser? Also wirklich! Klingt eher wie ein Zirkel von Schweinesteak-Liebhabern, die was gegen Vegetarier haben, als eine Angst einflößende Truppe.

„Wenn du alt genug bist, möchtest du vielleicht Mitglied werden?"

Hab ich vielleicht „Loser" auf die Stirn tätowiert? NIEMALS! So lang ich lebe!

„Nun, hier hast du erst mal einen Fragebogen, ich möchte sehen, wo bei meinen Schülern die Stärken und Schwächen liegen. Bitte heute ausfüllen und mir morgen in der Zaubertrankstunde geben."

Meine Stärken? Alles, wirklich alles an mir.

Schwächen? Unbekanntes Wort.

„Ach, und es wäre besser, wenn du das keinem Lehrer zeigst, ok?"

„Natürlich, wenn Sie es sagen, Sir."

Morgen weiß es die ganze Schule. Ach Blödsinn. Morgen war das auf dem Titelblatt des Tagespropheten.

Endlich im Raum Slytherin angekommen, haute ich mich ins Bett und studierte den Fragebogen.

**1. Was ist deine bisher größte Leistung?**

Schon die erste Frage brachte mich in eine Zwickmühle. Da gab es so viel!

Aber letztendlich: _Die Erfindung der Zäpfchen!_

Mal ehrlich: glaubt ihr wirklich ein Muggelarzt hätte diese Scheußlichkeit auf die Menschheit losgelassen? Muhaaa, Mann, seid ihr naiv!

**2. Was hasst du am meisten?**

Ganz klar: _Alle Menschen außer mir!_

**3. Dein erklärtes Lebensziel?**

_Weltherrscher, Künstler, Erfinder, und die Ausrottung von FanFiction-Autoren und denen, die den Mist lesen._ Ihr könnt euch ruhig angesprochen fühlen. Und zwar alle!

**4. Wenn du in den Spiegel schaust, dann siehst du…..**

_Eine Gottheit im Körper eines Kindes_

**5. Was macht dir die meiste Angst?**

_Meine Tante, und dass die zwei Mädels, die mein Tagebuch gestohlen, haben es eines Tages veröffentlichen werden._

**6. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?**

_Schwarz _oder habt ihr was anderes erwartet? Was? Nein? Euer Glück!

**7. Deine Hobbys?**

_Zaubertränke, Potter und Black verhauen, Muggel in die Luft sprengen und Kindern ihre Lollis klauen._

So ging das noch seitenweise. Ich füllte alles brav aus aber bei der letzten Frage kam ich dann doch noch mal ins Zögern.

**97. Wie wirst du sterben?**

Ja und genau das war das Problem, da ich, als ich vier Jahre alt gewesen war, den Unsterblichkeitstrank erfunden hatte. Also, wenn ihr mitdenken könnt, ich werde niemals sterben! Aber muss ich das jedem auf die Nase binden? Nö.

Aber irgendwas muss ich schreiben. Also:

_Wenn meine Beliebtheit weiter so wächst, dann werde ich wohl erstochen, erhängt, zu Tode geflucht, ertränkt, vergiftet, gevierteilt, geköpft und von Muggeln erschossen werden._

Den Fragebogen fertig ausgefüllt lag ich also im Bett und versuchte meinen Schlaf zu bekommen, als sich neben mir eine bekannte Stimme meldete.

„Also mit Frage 77 komme ich echt nicht klar: _Hast du etwas gegen Körperschmuck und würde dich ein Tattoo auf deinem Unterarm stören?_ Was soll denn der Blödsinn?

„Malfoy, du liegst im falschen Schlafsaal. Die Blondinen liegen eine Treppe weiter."

Lucius zischte was von „eines Tages, eines Tages wirst du meinem Sohn das Händchen halten müssen" und drehte sich weg. (Er schien schon vorausschauend keine besonders hohe Meinung von seinem Sohn zu haben, wenn er den MIR freiwillig anvertrauen wollte…)

Ich war nun auch am wegdämmern, während Malfoy von einem Albtraum geschüttelt wurde und immer wieder murmelte: „Nicht blond! Mach sie nicht blond!"

Wow! Leute, morgen der erste Schultag! Das wird Kesseln!

Bis bald, euer Sevie!


	14. Von Kerlen und Kerkern

**Von Männern und Kerkern**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war im Schlafsaal von uns Slytherin-Erstklässlern schon heilloses Durcheinander. Lucius Malfoy war kurz vorm Heulen, weil seine Lieblingssocken mit Schlangenmuster geschrumpft waren. Er bekam sie gerade noch über zwei Finger und versuchte, ihnen durch übermäßiges Dehnen und Zerren wieder zur Originalgröße zu verhelfen. „Wenn ich den erwische, der das war…" presste er hervor. Gerade, als ich die Bettdecke zurückschlug um aufzustehen (bei dem Durcheinander war an Weiterschlafen nicht zu denken) bemerkte er mich.

„Snape! _Du_ warst das, gib's zu!"

„Was war ich?"

„Tu doch nicht so, das weißt du ganz genau!"

Ich tat so, als bemerkte ich erst jetzt die Miniatursocke an seinen Fingern. „Ach _das_… das traust du mir zu?" Ich war empört. Nicht darüber, dass er mir die Tat an sich unterstellte, vielmehr –

„Glaubst du wirklich, nach meiner kleinen Frisörnummer von gestern habe ich es nötig, Babysöckchen zu produzieren?"

Malfoy griff sich in die Haare und zog sich eine Strähne ins Gesicht. Er schien äußerst entsetzt, dass es nicht nur ein Albtraum gewesen war.

„Dass du dich unterstehst, so mit mir zu reden!" Und schon war er aufgesprungen und stürzte sich auf mich. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Schwächling sich das trauen würde, außerdem war es noch zu früh am morgen und ich hatte noch nicht gefrühstückt – all das hatte zur Folge, dass mein überragender Intellekt noch nicht auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Und rein körperlich war ich Malfoy leider unterlegen. Wir befanden uns also in _meinem_ Bett und Malfoy kniete über mir, vermutlich um mich richtig zu vermöbeln.

Er hatte gerade zum Schlag ausgeholt und ich überlegte, ob ich um Gnade winseln sollte („Wenn er mich verhaut, tut mir das weh. Aber wenn ich um Gnade winsele, kommt er möglicherweise auf dumme Gedanken…") als ein Blitz mich aus meinen Gedanken riss und Malfoy mitten in der Bewegung innehielt und sich umdrehte. Einer meiner Mitschüler, dessen Name mir vorher als nicht bedeutend erschienen war, hielt einen Fotoapparat in der Hand und grinste hinterhältig. „Cool! Ich hab's voll drauf!" freute er sich.

Aus irgendeinem nicht ganz nachvollziehbaren Grund wandte Malfoy sich daraufhin von mir ab und die Jungs gingen zusammen zu den Duschen. Ich nicht. Meine Haare lagen gerade so gut.

Ich hatte mir beim Frühstück den Bauch ordentlich vollgeschlagen – mit Porridge. Nun ist Haferbrei nicht mein Lieblingsessen (und das schon seit den Zeiten, da ich bei Mutter und Tante frühstücken musste…) aber da ich gestern Abend nichts bekommen hatte (das Personal hatte es schließlich vorgezogen, mich nicht zu bedienen!) musste ich nehmen, was ich kriegen konnte. Anschließend schlenderte ich zu meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde – Zaubertränke! Juhu! Es ging gleich mit meiner Paradedisziplin los, da konnte ich ja mal zeigen, was ich drauf hatte.

Der Unterrichtsraum befand sich im Südwestturm im 6. Stock, also etwa auf halber Höhe. Ich hatte keine Mühe, ihn zu finden, denn je näher man dem Südwestturm kam, umso durchdringender wurde der Geruch nach verkohltem Holz, kaltem Rauch und verschmortem Plastik, der schon in sämtliche Möbelstücke, Teppiche und Tapeten eingezogen war. Kein Wunder, dass der Südwestturm ansonsten leer stand. Hier mussten schon Generationen von Stümpern am Werk gewesen sein.

Ich stieß die Tür auf und trat ein. Holzbänke in Zweierreihen und Tische mit kleinen Kesseln drauf. Vorne ein Pult. Ich war enttäuscht. Das sollte meine neue Schule sein! Da war es ja in meiner reformpädagogischen Grundschule spannender gewesen!

Dann erst sah ich, dass schon jemand in der Klasse war: Mein namenloser Mitschüler von heute früh und einer seiner Kumpanen. Sie waren dabei, etwas an die Tafel zu kritzeln:

SEVERUS + LUCIUS SCHWUL

und daneben hatten sie das Foto von uns in meinem Bett geklebt. Aber sie hatten es ein wenig verändert, so dass nun darauf ein Mini-Sevie und ein Mini-Lucie im Bett zu sehen waren, die alles andere taten, als sich zu prügeln…

Respekt. Soviel Witz hätte ich ihnen gar nicht zugetraut.

Als nächstes kamen meine Freunde, Schnösel und sein Anhang, in den Klassenraum und lachten sich halbtot. Ich warf ihnen einen flüchtigen, gar nicht soo giftigen Blick zu und sie versuchten sich zusammenzureißen. Wenigstens denen flößte ich schon einmal Respekt ein!

Und dann hatte Lucius seinen großen Auftritt! Als er erkannte, was da auf der Tafel stand, wurde er zuerst blass, dann rot, dann wieder blass, und dann stürmte er zornbebend nach vorn, riss das Bild von der Tafel und begann mit bloßen Händen, an der Schrift herumzuwischen. Jemand hätte ihm einen Schwamm reichen sollen, ich hätte ihm sogar mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes helfen und alles verschwinden lassen können, aber der Anblick war einfach zu schön, wie er da hektisch an den großen Kreidebuchstaben herumschrubbte. Es war ihm so peinlich, dass man fast auf den Gedanken hätte kommen können, es wäre etwas dran.

_Ich_ stand über solchen lächerlichen Gerüchten natürlich drüber, aber ich ging ja auch nicht mit den anderen zum Duschen…

Irgendwann hatte Lucius ohne fremde Hilfe den Schriftzug unleserlich gemacht und schlich mit hochrotem Kopf zu seinem Platz. Der Klassenraum hatte sich mittlerweile gefüllt, so dass alle mitbekommen hatten, was passiert war. Jemand, ich glaube, es war Lily Evans, flüsterte etwas von „Ihr seid gemein!"

Während noch eifriges Getuschel den Raum füllte, wurde plötzlich die Tür zum Klassenraum so heftig aufgestoßen, dass sie donnernd gegen die Wand krachte. Der Kiffer kam von einer Rauchwolke umhüllt hereingeweht und schritt mit langen, schnellen Schritten an den Reihen der Tische entlang nach vorne. Er war in einen unsäglichen, etwas zu kurzen, blassrosa Umhang gehüllt, der vermutlich in besseren Zeiten einmal rot gewesen war. Vorne angekommen drapierte er sich ansehnlich auf sein Lehrerpult und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Dann begann er zu reden. Was er besser hätte sein lassen. Denn sofort musste jedem klar werden, wie dämlich er war.

Mann, dabei war sein Auftritt so gut gewesen. Nicht perfekt in der Ausführung, (der Umhang müsste dringend ausgetauscht werden!) aber doch eindrucksvoll. Da ließe sich doch was draus machen. Ich beschloss für mich, ein wenig an der Performance zu feilen.

_Die Tür müsste auch wieder ins Schloss fallen, das wär noch eindrucksvoller. Und cool wärs auch, wenn man auf dem Weg nach vorne schon mit seiner Ansprache anfangen würde, das würde die eigene Wichtigkeit noch unterstreichen. Dann ein langer, schwarzer, wehender Umhang, lang genug, dass man ihn vor der Brust zusammenziehen kann… Nicht so'n Fummel._

Ich wusste zwar noch nicht, in welchem Zusammenhang ich einen solchen Auftritt mal würde hinlegen können, aber es konnte ja sicherlich nicht schaden, ihn bis zur Perfektion zu beherrschen…

„… bevor wir dann anfangen, möchte ich noch die Fragebögen einsammeln, die ich gestern ausgeteilt habe…" sagte der Kiffer gerade, und im nächsten Augenblick herrschte großes Kramen und Rascheln im Raum. Während er durch die Reihen ging und die Blätter einsammelte, warf er einen Blick auf die Antworten.

„Soso, Lucius Malfoy, wer von euch ist das?"

Malfoy hob die Hand.

„Dein erklärtes Lebensziel ist es also, wieder schwarze Haare zu haben?"

Malfoy nickte energisch und alles lachte.

„Du würdest alles dafür tun?"

Wieder Nicken, diesmal schon etwas zögernder.

„Okay, wir werden sehen, was sich machen lässt, du kommst dann nach der Stunde mal zu mir. - James Potter?"

Der Schnösel meldete sich.

„Du möchtest also einen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen?"

Diesmal lachte alles, bevor er auch nur nicken konnte.

„Ich denke, auch da kann ich was für dich tun. Du kommst dann auch mal nachher zu mir."

„Severus Snape?"

Ich war echt sauer! Dass der Kerl meinen Namen immer noch nicht wusste, nach all den Jahren! Ich an seiner Stelle hätte bei meinem Anblick jetzt irgendwas mit Berühmtheit oder so gesagt… aber wahrscheinlich hatte er sich einen Großteil seines Hirn schon weggekifft und mich wirklich nicht erkannt.

„_Weltherrscher, Künstler, Erfinder, und die Ausrottung von FanFiction-Autoren und denen, die den Mist lesen." _Las er meine ehrliche Antwort vor. Diesmal lachte niemand. Die wussten wahrscheinlich nicht, was für ein Übel Fanfictions sind.

„Hohe Ziele, mein Kleiner, (_Pah! Anm. S.S._) hohe Ziele. Ehrenwerte Ziele. Zu denen du alleine aber nicht gelangen wirst. Aber ich denke, ich habe genau das Richtige für dich. Du kommst dann nach der Stunde mal zu mir…"

Fünfzehn Minuten später hatte die komplette Klasse einen Einzeltermin beim Kiffer. Dann sah er auf die Uhr. „Oh nein, schon so spät. Und ich soll Euch doch noch was beibringen! Also, dann lasst mal sehen…"

Er schritt vor der Klasse auf und ab und brabbelte vor sich hin. „Wie war das noch? Kopf verhexen, Sinne auf eine Reise schicken, Glanz und Ansehen brodelnd zusammenbrauen, Ruhm auf Flaschen ziehen, Tod verkorken…ähm… wir fangen mal mit was ganz einfachem an, wir brauen einen Trank, der Andere Euch zu Diensten macht. Hier sind die Zutaten. Er wedelte hektisch mit seinem Zauberstab vor der Tafel herum, und dann erschien die Liste mit Zutaten, durchsetzt vom halbherzig weggewischten

SVERS + UCS WUL

Ich hatte schon drei Fehler in der Rezeptur entdeckt, bevor die anderen auch nur damit fertig geworden waren, alles abzuschreiben. Aber ich hütete mich, etwas zu sagen. Ich war sehr gespannt, was passieren würde.

Eines war mir klar: Mich würde er sich niemals zu Diensten machen.


	15. Eine Strafarbeit mit Folgen

**Eine Strafarbeit mit Folgen**

Mich würde er sich niemals zu Diensten machen. Oh mein Gott, wie ich mich geirrt hatte! Ja, liebe Leser, das Schicksal trampelt schmerzhafter und schneller über einen hinweg, als man es erwartet! Ab diesen Zeilen wird es wirklich schlimm: Dinge geschehen, die von entscheidender Bedeutung für meine Zukunft sein werden. Stellt euch einfach tragische Folterszenen, jede Menge Morde und tief traumatisierende Aufenthalte in Askaban vor!

Ich sehe euch schon sabbernd die Hände reiben…fein.

Haha, reingelegt…so ein Blödsinn! War nur Spaß, vergesst solch einen schwarzmalerischen Müll einfach.

Nun geht's aber los…

Es geht los mit dem Einzeltermin beim Kiffer. Eine riesige Schlange von Schülern hatte sich vor seinem Büro versammelt. Offenbar hatte der Idiot **sämtliche** Schüler der Schule zu sich eingeladen. Jene, die schon das Vergnügen gehabt hatten, kamen alle mit einem Werbeprospekt und einen mehr oder weniger dämlichen Grinsen wieder heraus. Gerade kam Lucius aus dem Büro, mit seligem Gesichtsausdruck, den Prospekt an sich gedrückt und mit den Fingern ständig an seinem rechten Unterarm kratzend. Seltsam…

Zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt beschloss ich, nicht zum Kiffer zu gehen. Ich verließ die Schlange, um wenigstens die letzte Unterrichtstunde - Geschichte der Zauberei - zu erleben, bei Professor Binns, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch lebte. (An seinen Tod bin ich dann auch noch unmittelbar beteiligt, aber das kommt später. Hm? Ihr habt vielleicht was anderes gehört, aber vergesst diese Bücher aus der Sicht dieses kleinen Proleten mit der Narbe und glaubt gefälligst endlich, was hier steht, verdammt!)

Abends dann beim Essen schnappte mich Dumbi. Ich war nur dort, um mich zu zeigen, denn seit heute war ich offiziell im Hungerstreik, da ich dieses mittelmäßige Essen nicht länger anrühren wollte. Dieser Porridge letztens würg Außerdem will ich bedient werden! Weswegen Dumbi mich schnappte? Ach, war da nicht noch was? Klar die Strafarbeit!

Ihr erinnert euch? Die Schüler, die vom Blitz getroffen wurden? Hogwartsexpress komplett zerstört? Fein…

Dumbi, diesmal mit einem Blumenkranz statt einem Blumentopf auf den Kopf und schon im Nachthemd, führte mich durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Scheinbar Richtung Ausgang, die ganze Zeit mit einen dümmlichen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ich mach das nicht gerne, Severus, aber du musst wie alle anderen für deine Taten bestraft werden."

„Kein, Problem! (_dachte ich_) Ach und, ähm, Professor, die Blumen auf ihren Kopf sind übrigens hochgiftige Todeslilien."

„Ach deswegen die seltsamen Dinge die hier überall in der Luft schweben," murmelte der Schulleiter verträumt.

Trotzdem machte er nicht die geringsten Anstalten, den Kranz abzunehmen. Ich nahm entsetzt ein paar Meter Abstand, als Dumbi anfing, mit Leuten zu sprechen, die gar nicht da waren.

Endlich am Eingang angekommen erwarteten mich schrecklicherweise Sirius Black und James Potter.

„Ok, ihr Lieben, ihr sucht im Verbotenen Wald nach dem schielendem Wallischen Wurm, den ich für meinen Phönix als Nahrung brauche. Auf geht's!"

Potter wuselte sich nervös durch die pomadetriefenden Haare. „Aber Professor Dumbledore. Das ist doch gefährlich da drinnen."

Dumbi glotzte ihn mit nebeligem Blick an. „Ich wollte euch ja eigentlich begleiten, aber ich kann doch Miss Pedder-Pudder nicht einfach hier stehen lassen!" Und er begann wieder lebhaft mit der Luft zu diskutieren.

Ich wollte das ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen, und da ich natürlich keine Angst kannte, marschierte ich los.

„Snivellus hat es aber eilig." Tönte es hinter mir.

Sirius knapp folgend wandte sich an Potter. „James hasst du eine Ahnung wie so ein Wurm aussieht?"

„Nein, absolut keinen Schimmer."

Muaaha…Zeit für mich ein zu schreiten.

„Aber ich weiß es! Er ist 20 cm lang, ist schwarz-weiß-gepunktet und hört auf den Namen Walli."

Black glotzte blöde und Potter war damit beschäftigt, seine Markenschuhe vom Moos zu befreien.

„Snivellus, wenn du uns anlügst dann…."(ich konnte richtig sehen wie Black angestrengt überlegte)

10 Minuten später….

„… dann schick ich dich eines Tages Remus hinterher."

Hähh?

„Hey, ich lüg euch doch nicht an!" muaahaa

„Am besten wir teilen uns auf."

„Gut, Snivellus, umso weniger sich deine fettigen Haare in der Nähe meiner befinden, umso besser." erwiderte Potter.

Zufrieden blickte ich den beiden hinterher, und wandte mich in Richtung Schloss. Ich würde Dumbi einfach ein Stück Holz als Wurm anbieten, den Unterschied merkte er in seinem Zustand eh nicht mehr.

Doch plötzlich schimmerte tiefer im Wald grünes Licht durch die Bäume und meine Neugierde trieb mich leider dem Unheil entgegen. Auf einer Lichtung hatte sich der Fanclub des Kiffers versammelt, inzwischen weiter angewachsen. Der Kiffer stand in der Mitte umringt von seinen Fans und über ihm schwebte ein grüner Totenschädel. uhhh Die meisten der Zauberer kannte ich nicht aber ich entdeckte auch jede Menge Schüler aus Hogwarts, sogar Lucius Malfoy. Offenbar hatte die Werbung des Kiffers Erfolg gehabt. Hmpf Banausen! .Ok, der grüne Totenschädel war ja schon mal eine Verbesserung, kam ja auch von mir, aber damit kann man heutzutage trotzdem nicht mal Zehnjährige erschrecken.

Hinter einem Gebüsch versteckt sah ich also von Abscheu geschüttelt dem Treiben zu.

„Es wird Zeit, dass unsere Namen in die Geschichtsbücher der Zauberei kommen!" meinte da gerade der Kiffer.

Also, wenn mal was über die in den Geschichtsbüchern steht, dann tauge ich zur Figur in einem Roman. Nun ok, warum eigentlich nicht? Ich als Hauptcharakter, tragischer Held der den Kiffer besiegte und dadurch mit einer Narbe entstellt durchs Leben laufen musste! Schnief! Na wenn das kein guter Stoff für eine Geschichte ist dann gibt es gar keine!

Ich sollte mein Tagebuch vielleicht doch eines Tages veröffentlichen….

_(Pah! zu spät! grins)_

Ok, wechseln wir wieder zum Geschehen.

Kiffer: „Und das werden wir tun, indem wir den Honigtopf in Hogsmeade überfallen!"

Oh Mann, macht das! Ein paar Kindern ihre Bonbons klauen, das wird wirklich Grauen über die Zaubererwelt bringen!

Hinter dem Kiffer hielt jemand ein „Bitte Applaus" Schild hoch. Eine Minute später hatte es auch der letzte gelesen und alle applaudiertem dem Kiffer, der sich freudig erregt verbeugte.

Ab dem Zeitpunkt begann alles eine schlimme Wendung zu nehmen. Plötzlich packte mich jemand am Kragen und eine Minute später befand ich mich im Kreise dieser Schnarchnasen.

„Er hat uns belauscht!"

Alle starrten mich an, und ok, ich gebe es ja zu, ich hatte echt Schiss.

„Ich habe nichts gehört, ich bin von Geburt an taub…"

Och, man Sevie, du wirst doch nicht deinen Intellekt in Frage stellen wollen?

„Keine Angst meine Kameraden…" (Kameraden? Was war denn das hier? Bereitmachen für den Bingoabend oder was?)

„…ich kenne den Kleinen aus der Schule, er ist nicht so dumm wie er aussieht, wir nehmen ihn mit!"

Bitte? Ich sehe aus, als wäre ich dumm? Na schön, das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Großmeister" auf meiner Kutte war wohl doch etwas übertrieben.

„Wenn du uns hilfst….ähm dann bist du unser neues Mitglied, das wäre doch toll!" sprach der Kiffer.

NÖÖÖÖÖÖ!

Aber hatte ich eine Wahl?

Ich Apparierte also mit Kiffer und Anhang in Hogsmeade. (Ok, ich sehe euch schon Neun mal klug die Nase rümpfen. Wenn ihr euch jetzt fragt „Häh? Apparieren? Aus Hogwarts raus?" Der Treffplatz im Wald befand sich außerhalb der Sicherheitszone um Hogwarts! Klar? Und, natürlich konnte ich schon Apparieren! Das konnte ich schon seit meiner Geburt. Ist doch ein Klacks!) Beim Honigtopf angekommen, matschte der Kiffer mit seinem Gesicht gegen die Schaufensterscheiben, und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass eine riesige fette Deutsche Dogge im Inneren ihre Runden drehte.

„Ähm, das Reingehen übernimmt mal der kleine Snape hier."

War ja klar. Wenn die Situation ausweglos ist, extrem gefährlich und schier unmöglich! Wer wird dann gebraucht?

„Lucius Malfoy! Der kommt mit, alleine geh ich da nicht rein!" erwiderte ich.

Auch ein zukünftiger Gott darf vor einer Deutschen Dogge Angst haben.

Mit Alohomora verschafften wir uns Eintritt, wo uns sofort der Köter zähnefletschend gegenüberstand. Malfoy versuchte, sich sofort hinter meinen Knackhintern (Hey! Keine unprofessionellen Ausschmückungen, bitte!) zu verstecken. Er wusste eben nicht, dass ich vollkommen Herr der Lage war. Ich zog eine dicke fette Knackwurst aus meiner Hose (verdammt, nicht was ihr denkt! Schert euch zu den FanFictions ab 18, ihr kleinen Perverslinge!) und warf sie der Dogge hin, die sofort jegliches Interesse verlor und sich sabbernd über das Würstchen hermachte.

„Snape, warum schleppst du ein Würstchen mit dir rum?"

„Hab ich aus der Küche mitgehen lassen. Irgendwas muss ich ja essen, ok?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „War ja echt simpel hier rein zu kommen."

„Da hasst du sogar mal recht, seltsam." Malfoy wollte sich gerade über ein paar Lollis her machen als es mir klar wurde.

„Nichts anfassen, du blöde Blondine!"

Aber zu spät. Sofort schrillte der Alarm los. Die Sicherheitszauber aktivierten sich nur wenn nach Ladenschluss die Süßigkeiten berührt werden. Was mir leider zu spät klar wurde. Der Kiffer und seine Bande waren sofort verschwunden. Die Dogge flüchtete sich jaulend unter ein Regal und gerade als ich auch apparieren wollte, flimmerte schon die Luft und plötzlich stürzten sich Auroren auf mich und Lucius. Ich prallte gegen ein Regal und ein Glas mit Schokospinnen knallte mir auf den Schädel und dann weiß ich erst mal gar nichts mehr.

Ich wachte mit brummendem Kopf in einer miefigen Gefängniszelle auf. Neben mir Malfoy, der mich mit seltsamen Ausdruck beobachtete.

„Glotz gefälligst die schimmeligen Wände an, Malfoy!"

„Mann Snape, du warst so schön, bis du den Mund aufmachen musstest." Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht.

Ich stand vorsichtig auf und bemerkte dabei ein Totenkopf ähnliches Mal auf meinen rechten Unterarm.

„Was zum Teufel soll das?"

Malfoy grinste breit. „Das ist unser Zeichen. Du bist nun offizielles Mitglied und Tom kann dich nun jederzeit rufen!"

„Wie kommt das auf meinen Arm?"

Malfoy grinste noch breiter. „Jedes Mitglied kann ein anderes kennzeichnen. Für jedes neue Mitglied gibt es von Tom einen Gutschein im Wert von 5 Galleonen bei Kahlköpfs Toupetladen! Ist doch klasse!" Malfoys Gesicht nahm einen leicht irren Ausdruck an. „Sicherlich haben die da auch schwarze Perücken!"

Ich wollte mich gerade auf Malfoy stürzen als die Tür aufging und Cornelius Fudge, stellvertretender Zaubereiminister, rein kam, mit bleichem Gesicht.

„Mein Gott Kinder! Nun aber raus mit euch! Ihr seid noch lange nicht 16! Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!"

Na aber Hallo! „Ich bin schon 23!" Er ignorierte mich.

„So ein dummes Versehen. Erzählt das bitte nicht euren Eltern, ja? Ihr bekommt eine Strafarbeit (stöhn Nicht schon wieder!) von eurem Schulleiter und damit vergessen wir diese Geschichte, ok?"

Er hatte es ziemlich eilig, uns loszuwerden und keine Minute später standen wir vor den Toren Hogwarts. Im Hintergrund bemerkte ich, dass die hässliche Pomfrey mit Remus Lupin in den Wald marschierte und beschloss, dem irgendwann mal nach zu gehen.

Am Eingang lag ein inzwischen bewusstlos gewordener Dumbledore, dessen Gesicht lila angeschwollen war. Es scherte uns beide nicht, wir wollten nur schnell ins Bett, um wenigstens noch eine Stunde schlafen zu können.

Was für ein schrecklicher Tag! Im nächsten Tagespropheten gab es dann einen riesigen Artikel über den Einbruch im Honigtopf. Wie sich herausstellte war die Dogge ein Animagus gewesen, der Besitzer des Ladens, und dieser konnte sich an ziemlich viele Gesichter erinnern, die da vor seinen Geschäft rumgelungert hatten. Tom sollte sich wirklich mal überlegen, ob Masken für seine Truppe nicht angebrachter wären und wenn er schon mal dabei war sich gleich einen furchteinflößenderen Namen zu legen. Vielleicht kann ich da Abhilfe schaffen….

Komischerweise tauchten unsere Namen nicht auf. Ich denke, Fudge muss da was bewegt haben. Der scheint uns Fratze ja irgendwie echt gern zu haben.

Sogar die nächsten Unterrichtstunden waren erträglich, was daran lag, dass Potter und Black nicht da waren. Wahrscheinlich immer noch im verbotenen Wald beim Suchen des schielenden Wallischen Wurms…...


	16. Dumm gelaufen

Sorry, dass ihr so lange auf das update warten musstet. Hier also das lang erwartete neue Kapitel. Und vielen Dank übrigens an alle, die auch nach Jahren immer noch nach Fortsetzungen schreien! Wir schreiben nur für euch (und natürlich für unseren Spaß! g)

**Dumm gelaufen**

Black und Potter tauchten auch zur dritten Stunde (Zaubertränke) nicht auf, und zu meinem Erstaunen stellte ich fest, dass Remus Lupin ebenfalls fehlte. Ich fragte mich, ob sie sich wohl alle drei zusammen mit Madame Pomfrey im Wald verirrt hatten. Lucius Malfoy saß an seinem Platz, hinter seinem Kessel, in dem der Trank von gestern stinkende, grellblaue Wellen schlug, und grinste geheimnisvoll zu mir herüber. Vermutlich dachte er, unser gemeinsames Erlebnis in der letzten Nacht würde uns irgendwie zusammenschweißen. Vermutlich dachte er ebenfalls, wenn er sich mich zum Freund machen würde, könnte ich was gegen sein blondes Haar tun, aber da hatte er sich gründlich geirrt.

Der Kiffer kam 10 Minuten zu spät zum Unterricht; vermutlich wollte er sicher sein, dass schon alle an ihrem Platz saßen, wenn er seinen großen Auftritt hatte. Er war so bekifft, dass er mit seligem Grinsen den Gang entlang nach vorne schwebte und nicht bemerkte, dass sein blassrosa Umhang versehentlich hinten in seiner Unterhose steckte. Offenbar hatte er letzte Nacht den zufrieden stellenden Verlauf seiner „Aktion" gebührend gefeiert. Er bemerkte das Kichern der Gryffindors angesichts seiner Bekleidung nicht, und vorne angekommen stolperte er über die Stufe zum Lehrerpult. Unsicher klammerte er sich an dem Tisch fest und stierte mit roten, unfokussierenden Augen in die Klasse.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" nuschelte er.

In der ersten Reihe meldete sich Lily Evans. „Wir sollten das Severus-Serum über Nacht ziehen las…"Der Rest ihres Satzes ging in brüllendem Gelächter unter.

Lily schaute sich verwirrt um.

„Servus-Serum," flüsterte ihre Sitznachbarin ihr zu, „der Trank, der dir andere zu Diensten macht."

Lily wurde so rot wie ihr Haar. „Meinte ich doch."

Waren das etwa Anzeichen akuter Verliebtheit? Lily blickte mit flammendrotem Gesicht in ihren Kessel. Der Kiffer allerdings schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. „Korrekt, Evans," sagte er langsam, „und was noch?"

„Wir sollten die letzten Zutaten hinzufügen und den Trank leise köcheln lassen, bis er die Farbe und Konsistenz von flüssigem Honig angenommen hat…" flüsterte Lily kaum hörbar.

Ich schaute mich im Raum um. In keinem der Kessel außer in meinem konnte ich etwas erblicken, das auch nur annähernd die Farbe von Honig hatte, aber etwas anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet: Ich hatte ja auch die drei Fehler in der Rezeptur bemerkt. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen jedoch sah der Inhalt von Lilys Kessel meinem sehr ähnlich. Sollte sie etwa ein ähnliches Talent in Sachen Zaubertränke besitzen wie ich? Ich beschloss, dieser Frage eingehend auf den Grund zu gehen.

Leise pfeifend beugte ich mich über meinen Kessel und ließ bedächtig eine Prise hochkonzentriertes Schneckenpulver in meinen Trank rieseln, der sofort aufschäumte. Ich wich zurück, um nichts davon abzubekommen, andere jedoch waren nicht mit einer so ruhigen Hand und einer so schnellen Reaktionsfähigkeit gesegnet wie ich. Hinter mir ertönte ein lautstarkes Blubbern und ein unterdrückter Aufschrei. Als ich mich umdrehte, entdeckte ich Lucius Malfoy, der offenbar zu viel Schneckenpulver in seinen Trank geschüttet hatte, über und über mit blauem Schaum bedeckt, den er sich panisch abzuwischen versuchte. Seine langen blonden Haare begannen, sich zu kräuseln.

„Warum hilft mir denn keiner?" schrie er verzweifelt.

„Ähm, ja, was machen wir denn da mal?" überlegte der Kiffer in aller Seelenruhe. „Ah, ich hab's. Geh am Besten zu Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel…"

Das ließ sich Malfoy nicht zweimal sagen. Er sprang auf und stürzte aus dem Klassenraum.

Derweil ertönte von irgendwo aus dem Klassenraum ein bedrohliches Zischen. Der Kiffer schien etwas mit den Ohren zu haben, dass er es nicht bemerkte, denn es wurde lauter und lauter und selbst die anderen Schüler schauten unruhig um sich, offenbar froh darüber, dass es nicht ihr eigenes Gebräu war, dass etwas derartiges von sich gab.

Ich hatte bemerkt, woher das Geräusch kam: Von den drei verwaisten Kesseln von Black, Potter und Lupin, die mittlerweile zu lange gezogen hatten und ein Eigenleben entwickelten. Peter Pettigrew saß ängstlich dazwischen und schielte mal nach rechts zu Blacks Trank, der inzwischen fiepte wie ein Teekessel, dann wieder nach links zu Potters Gepansche, von dem zischende Wölkchen aufstiegen. Lily Evans drehte sich um…

… _und über den unheilvollen Kesseln trafen sich unsere Blicke. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen starrten sekundenlang in meine tiefschwarzen, und wir beide wussten augenblicklich, dass wir das gleiche dachten, dass wir uns verstanden…Geigengesäusel im Hintergrund_

„**RAUS HIER! SOFORT!" **schrie Lily und sprang auf. Als alle anderen verstört zu ihr aufblickten, waren wir beide schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. „**RAUS! ALLE!"**

Das war eben der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden. Während ich bloß versucht hätte, meinen eigenen Allerwertesten zu retten und aus sicherer Entfernung abzuwarten, was passieren würde, hatte sie das Gemeinwohl im Sinn und versuchte, all die leidigen Stümper aus unserem Jahrgang zu retten. Im Klassenraum kam ein Tumult auf, und alle versuchten gleichzeitig, sich durch die Tür zu drängeln. Lily und ich befanden uns zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits ein Stockwerk tiefer und rannten die knarrenden, ausgetretenen Stufen immer weiter hinunter.

Das Getrampel hinter uns wurde plötzlich von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall übertönt. Das Treppenhaus erzitterte. Steinbrocken und Mauerstückchen fielen an uns vorbei. Von weiter oben hörten wir Schreie. Wir jagten weiter, noch 14 Stufen und wir wären in Sicherheit! Ich ergriff Lilys Hand und sprang. Sie kreischte auf, doch zu spät, sie wurde mitgerissen und zusammen kugelten wir durch die Tür zum Treppenhaus hinaus in einen langen Korridor. Ich warf mich schützend über sie und beide hielten wir unsere Hände über unsere Köpfe und beobachteten, wie der Südwestturm in sich zusammenfiel, genau in dem Augenblick, als der Rest der Klasse aus der Tür in den Korridor gestürzt kam…

Glück gehabt, niemand war verletzt, alle waren heile hier unten angekommen. Alle, außer dem Kiffer!

Vom Ende des Korridors waren Schritte zu hören. Professor McGonagall und ein paar andere Lehrer erschienen fassungslos auf der Bildfläche.

„Du meine Güte, was ist passiert?" stammelte sie und starrte mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich war's nicht, ehrlich!" piepste ich kleinlaut und schaute mit großen, unschuldigen Augen zu ihr auf. So schön es ist, einen schlechten Ruf zu haben, falsche Anschuldigungen möchte ich doch bitte zurückweisen! Ich lag noch immer halb auf Lily Evans. Professor McGonagall sah zweifelnd auf uns hinab.

„Lily Evans hat uns alle gerettet", berichtete Peter Pettigrew mit sabberndem Blick. Er dachte scheinbar, er erhöhe seine Chancen bei Lily, wenn er sie vor den Lehrern lobte.

„Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor," kam dann auch prompt die Belohnung.

„Tom, ich meine, Mr. Riddle – er ist noch immer da drin!" schluchzte ein verzweifelter Slytherin, der in dem Kiffer offenbar sein Heil sah.

Professor McGonagall sah sich um. „Professor Binns wird sie jetzt alle in den Krankenflügel begleiten, während wir anderen hier versuchen, Ordnung zu schaffen," ordnete sie an.

Madame Pomfrey hatte uns alle durchgecheckt und uns versichert, dass keiner von uns bleibende Schäden davontragen würde. Ich war einer der letzten, der sich noch in der Krankenstation befand, und ich wollte gerade gehen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Professor McGonagall und der Hausmeister, an dessen Namen ich mich nicht erinnerte, kamen herein an je einem Arm den Kiffer fest im Griff und schoben ihn mit Nachdruck herein. Er hatte mehrere Schürfwunden im Gesicht und am Körper und sah im Allgemeinen nicht besonders glücklich aus. Ich schlüpfte hinter einen der Vorhänge zwischen den Betten. Das wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.

Im hinteren Teil des Raumes wurde ein Vorhang beiseite gezogen, und in dem Bett dahinter kam Professor Dumbledore zum Vorschein. Er sah noch ein wenig blass aus, schien aber mittlerweile wieder bei klarem Verstand zu sein.

„Schulleiter, ich denke, Sie sollten erfahren, was passiert ist," begann McGonagall und berichtete von den Vorkommnissen.

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Tom, du weißt, dass ich dir vertraut habe," seufzte er. „Ich habe dir eine Chance gegeben, nachdem du aus sieben anderen Jobs herausgeflogen bist, zuletzt sogar aus dem eines Kloputzers. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir. Ich muss dir hiermit fristlos kündigen. Du hast die Probezeit leider nicht bestanden."

Der Kiffer sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen und für einen Augenblick tat er mir fast leid. „Aber Schulleiter! Sie haben mir doch versprochen, wenn alles gut geht, kann ich in 2 Jahren den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben…" winselte er.

„Es ist aber leider nicht alles gut gegangen," antwortete Dumbledore streng, „und ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Das ist nicht die erste Klage, die mir über dich zu Ohren kommt, und das Schuljahr hat vorgestern erst angefangen. Du wirst verstehen, dass du für Hogwarts nicht tragbar bist…"

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, du klappriger, zugedröhnter Hippie…" zeterte der Kiffer.

„Das musst du gerade sagen," kicherte Dumbledore.

„Schulleiter, Sie brauchen jetzt Ruhe!" mischte Madame Pomfrey sich ein und bugsierte den Kiffer zu einem freien Bett – zu dem, hinter welchem ich mich versteckt hatte. Während sie verschwand, um ein paar Heilmittel zu besorgen, konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, mich zu erkennen zu geben…

„Hey, alte Schnarchnase, das ist ja wohl gar nicht gut gelaufen, was?"

Er starrte mich wutentbrannt an.

„Als mein treuer Anhänger hättest du mir ja mal wenigsten helfen können!" schmollte er.

„Treuer Anhänger? _Treuer Anhänger?_ Bist du ein Goldkettchen oder was? Soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich niemals irgendeine Beitrittserklärung unterschrieben…"

„Du hast die Mutprobe bestanden," flüsterte der Kiffer matt, „und du trägst das Dunkle Mal, wie mir Malfoy stolz berichtet hat."

„Das _Was_?" fragte ich entgeistert, doch dann fiel mir wieder ein, was Malfoy mir in der Zelle berichtet hatte:

„_Das ist unser Zeichen. Du bist nun offizielles Mitglied und Tom kann dich nun jederzeit rufen!"_

Ich zog meinen linken Ärmel hoch. „Meinst du dieses ausgesprochen unprofessionelle Tattoo?" fragte ich. „Wie kommt es, dass Malfoy mir so eins verpassen konnte?"

„Das sind Abziehbildchen. Ich habe sie an alle Mitglieder verteilt, damit sie neue Leute anwerben können. Die werden auf die Haut gelegt und angefeuchtet, halten bis zu einer Woche, wenn man sich nicht wäscht." berichtete der Kiffer stolz. „Ich überlege, ob ich das Patent an Jugendzeitschriften verkaufen sollte, wäre mit Sicherheit ein Knüller…Warte, ich habe hier noch ein paar für dich…" Er begann, in seiner Umhangtasche zu kramen.

„Nee, lass mal," wehrte ich ab. „Und was soll das bedeuten, ‚Tom kann dich nun jederzeit rufen'?"

„Na, ich rufe dich, und dann kommst du." Sein Tonfall klang hoffnungsvoll.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn wirklich verstanden hatte. „Wie jetzt? Du rufst uns mit Hilfe des Tattoos?"

„Natürlich nicht, du Idiot. Das Tattoo ist bloß unser Erkennungszeichen, das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich stelle mich hin und rufe euch: **Luuuuciuuuus, Seeeeeveruuuuus… wer kommt in meine Aaaaaarme…"**

Ich sprang einen halben Meter zurück. Der Kiffer hatte offenbar den letzten Rest Verstand auch noch verloren.

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich deinem Ruf ohnehin nicht folgen würde, wäre es nicht besser, wenn das lautlos geschehen würde? Also, so rein hypothetisch, glaubst du nicht auch, es wäre unvorteilhaft, wenn du die Namen deiner Gefolgsleute laut in die Welt hinausbrüllst? Also, ich finde, du solltest das mit den Tattoos noch einmal überdenken, es wäre doch eine gute und diskrete Möglichkeit, deine Leute zusammenzutrommeln, oder? Denk mal drüber nach!"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht," murmelte der Kiffer. „Ich glaube, in der Nockturngasse gibt es ein Tattoostudio. Da werde ich mich auf eine Lehrstelle bewerben. Diese komischen Klebetattoos sind vielleicht für meine Zwecke doch nicht ganz das Wahre…"

Was täte der Kiffer bloß ohne mich?

In dem Moment kam Madame Pomfrey zurück. Ich huschte unter dem Vorhang hervor, vorbei an den Betten, in denen ein blondgelockter Lucius Malfoy, ein äußerst erschöpft aussehender Remus Lupin und die mit Bisswunden oder etwas ähnlichem übersäten James Potter und Sirius Black lagen und schliefen.

Ich schlüpfte aus der Tür und machte mich auf den Weg zum Slytherin-Bad, um mir das Dunkle Mal vom Arm zu waschen.


End file.
